


14 Flechas de San Valentín 2021

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bronzeshipping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Relation, Puzzleshipping, Relation yami/hikari, Romance, Tendershipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots en base a una listaUna palabra, un día, un OS1. Tarjeta - Puzzle2. Corazones - Tender3.  Se mi Valentín4. Papelito/Nota - Tender5. Cariño - Akeny6. Mirándose a los ojos - Darkblue7. Manos unidas - Puzzle8. Paseo - Bronze9. Cena - Puzzle10. Abrazo - Shyme11. Pelea amistosa12. Canciones13. Salida entre amigos/como amigos14. Aniversario
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Tarjeta

Yami observó en silencio a su compañero, recostado contra el escritorio de la habitación. El de ojos amatistas estaba sentado en su cama, rodeado de cartulina color rojo, recortes de la misma, y un par de tijeras.

Los ojos mezclados de amatista y rojizo siguieron los movimientos repetitivos de las manos del menor, concentrado en su tarea, aunque de vez en cuando se desviaban y subían hasta los hermosos ojos amatistas del chico. La expresión de Yugi era bastante neutra, no había ni un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios rosados, pero tampoco había molestia o aburrimiento; los ojos morados, sin embargo, nunca dejarían de ser una de las cosas de las que Yami podría pasar horas mirando sin cansarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz suave del estudiante rompió el largo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, sacando a Yami de su mudo contemplamiento.

— _¿Uh?_ —solamente murmuró el contrario de vuelta, sin entender a qué venía la pregunta. Literalmente no estaba haciendo nada.

—Llevas allí un buen rato —declaró Yugi, sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo — ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo? 

— _No quiero interrumpir en tus deberes —_ a pesar de su excusa, Yami se encontró caminando hacia la cama. Ni siquiera había sido una solicitud o un reclamo, solo una pregunta inocente, pero Yami quería cumplir cualquier cosa que su luz pidiera de él.

—No interrumpes, no necesito concentrarme demasiado en esto de todos modos —Yugi suspiró, dejando la figura de cartulina a un lado para mirar a su _yami_ por primera vez en lo que se sentía como horas. El espíritu se sentó en la cama bajo su mirada, acercándose solo un poco a su protegido, lo que se ganó una pequeña sonrisa del menor.

Yami seguramente se demoró más de lo que se consideraría normal, admirando esa sonrisa.

La sutil inclinación de labios persistió en la pequeña boca de Yugi, aun cuando este bajó la mirada de vuelta a su trabajo —si quieres preguntarme algo, sabes que puedes hacerlo —mencionó casualmente.

El oji-vino hizo una ligera mueca, moviendo sus ojos hacia los recortes de cartulina a un lado de su compañero. Tocó uno con su mano, claro que este no sufrió ningún cambio.

Había pocas cosas por las que Yami odiaba ser un espíritu incorpóreo. Entre las primeras razones, luego de que Yugi no pudiera sentir su toque como el de cualquier otra persona a menos que estuviesen dentro del rompecabezas, estaba el no poder ayudar a su luz ni en los quehaceres más básicos de su día a día, como preparar sus útiles para la escuela o atender la tienda para ayudar al abuelo.

— _¿Sobre qué trata el evento que celebran mañana?_

Yugi lanzó una momentánea sonrisa más amplia, al saber que finalmente podían iniciar una larga conversación.

Siendo un chico tímido y generalmente marginado en la escuela, Yugi se había acostumbrado muy fácil al silencio, pero desde que se había conocido con Yami, eso había terminado. A Yugi le encantaba charlar con su _yami_ , de lo que fuera… ¿o tal vez era que le encantaba el sonido de su voz?

— "San Valentín" es una celebración a los sentimientos de amor en general —inició —en otras partes del mundo se llama "Día del Amor y la Amistad" hasta donde sé —Yugi levantó, de una pila ordenada a su lado derecho, una de las figuras que había recortado —estas son para tarjetas de San Valentín, la gente escribe un mensaje corto y bonito para entregárselo a alguien que quiere o ama —un dedo delineó la silueta plegada —esta imagen de corazón es un símbolo de amor en casi cualquier parte del mundo.

Yugi, Jou y Honda habían aceptado ayudar a Anzu a preparar esas tarjetas de San Valentín en blanco. Los representantes de cada clase debían entregar una cantidad específica de ellas mañana a primera hora, para algún tipo de evento que iba a hacer la escuela.  
El tricolor casi había terminado el número de tarjetas que se había ofrecido a hacer.

— _¿Qué tipo de mensajes?_ —continuó preguntando el mayor, curioso.

—Mmm, de todo tipo. Desde poemas hasta cosas sencillas como "Te quiero mucho", "Te amo", "Espero que sigamos juntos por mucho tiempo más", "Eres importante para mí" —Yugi se encogió de hombros antes de recuperar las tijeras, y volver a su trabajo —ese tipo de cosas.

Yami asintió en compresión — ¿ _Le darás una de esas al Señor Mutou?_

—Oh, no —Yugi terminó de recortar el último corazón y se estiró para alcanzar una tarjeta rectangular, de color amarillo pálido, desde su mesita de noche —compré está para el abuelo. Las tarjetas de corazón suelen ser para expresar amor romántico.

— _¿Anzu, entonces?_ —preguntó, después de unos momentos de silencio. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo había sonado su voz.

Yugi lo miró, empujando todos los pedazos de papel picados a un rincón de la cama para recogerlo después, antes de alcanzar la pila de tarjetas rojas —No —negó firmemente con la cabeza, su voz incluso sonó más fuerte con esa única sílaba —No puedo darle una tarjeta así a Anzu. No, sabiendo que los sentimientos que tuve por ella… o que pensé tener por ella, no son los que creía.

Yami levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos rojizos con los amatistas brillantes de su luz — _¿A qué te refieres?_

Los dedos de la mano derecha del menor jugaron con los bordes curvos de las cartulinas —por un tiempo pensé que la quería… el pensamiento de una relación y de expresar afecto era… sobre ella, pero- —los ojos de Yugi nunca dejaron los de Yami, mientras trataba de explicarse —ya no nace. Se sienten como algo extraño ahora —se detuvo unos segundos, su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces sin decidir bien cómo continuar —Anzu fue… mi primera amiga, y siempre he admirado algunas cosas de ella. Creo que eso me llevó a confundir mis sentimientos —finalmente rompió el contacto visual cuando recostó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos, levantando la cara hacia el techo —si miro hacia atrás ahora, es evidente la confusión. Lo que sentía no se acerca a la intensidad que debería brindar el amor. No había planes a futuro, ni deseos de compartir hasta el más pequeño secreto, ni… 

Yugi decidió callarse ahí, porque él **no podía** explicar realmente el cómo había entendido que no quería a Anzu de manera romántica.  
No. Él no podía decirle a Yami que la intensidad de todo lo que sentía con él, opacaban por completo cualquier cosa que había sentido hacia Anzu, reduciéndolo a menos que un simple enamoramiento infantil.

Yugi sí deseaba tener mucho tiempo, años por delante, en compañía de Yami.  
El sentimiento de complicidad y la felicidad que le daba ese enlace entre sus almas, para Yugi, era inigualable.  
Yugi se sentía seguro, apreciado, importante y necesario gracias a Yami. Su voz le daba paz, su cercanía instalaba calidez en su pecho, luchar mano a mano contra cualquier rival hacía desbordar su pasión, saber que sus almas estaban conectadas desbocaba su corazón de felicidad.

Pero no había modo de que Yugi le explicara eso a su _yami_. No todavía.

— _Yo no… sabía que te sentías de esa manera_ —Yami, mientras tanto, estaba teniendo su propio quebradero de cabeza — _¿Desde cuándo..?_

—Llevo… algún tiempo meditando sobre el asunto —confesó el menor. Y Yami sintió aguijones clavarse cruelmente por todas partes ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo él no había notado nada al respecto? Pensaba que conocía a su luz mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pensaba que era capaz de detectar hasta los más pequeños cambios en su estado de ánimo ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto? Si se notaba que para su compañero eso había sido un gran conflicto emocional ¿Tal vez….? ¿Tal vez no lo conocía tan bien como creía? —Esperaba… esperaba poder contarte sobre esto cuando me sintiera cómodo hablando de ello… puedes darte cuenta que apenas y puedo expresarme al respecto. Aún es… un pensamiento extraño darme cuenta de cómo había ¿Idealizado? Mis propios sentimientos. Pero, a fin de cuentas, sé que puedo contarte cualquier cosa, Yami —Yugi se inclinó, esta vez hacia adelante, hacia su querido espíritu. Le dio una sonrisa que frenó en seco el tren de pensamientos oscuros del mayor —ya sabes que confío en ti como en nadie más, después de todo, me conoces mejor que nadie.

Yami estaba más inclinado a estar en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero si su dulce _hikari_ lo decía ¿Quién era él para contradecirlo? No podía ni articular una palabra con la hermosa sonrisa que estaba recibiendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba sonriendo en respuesta.

Yugi sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba cuando Yami le regresó la sonrisa. Se movió más hacia él sin pensarlo, y sonrió más cuando Yami se inclinó hacia él de vuelta. Suavemente colocó su frente contra la del mayor.

Yami no tenía que preguntar, ni mirar en la mente de Yugi para saber que el gesto era una manifestación de cariño. Si tuviera un cuerpo físico, se habría sonrojado; tal como estaban las cosas, sintió un calor extenderse por todo su ser.

No podía sostener ningún tipo de pensamiento o sentimiento negativo cuando su _hikari_ , el ser más bueno, dulce y perfecto del mundo, lo miraba y le sonreía de esa manera.

Después de unos momentos más así, unidos por el pequeño pero significativo gesto que les brindaba paz y confort, Yugi tuvo que regresar a sus deberes.  
Yami permaneció sentado en la cama mientras Yugi llevaba la basura los restos de cartulina roja, guardaba las tijeras y contaba todas las tarjetas que había hecho, dándose cuenta de que sobraban un par. Sin darle importancia, dejó todas las que debía entregar en una pila sobre su escritorio, y las dos sobrantes a un lado, antes de prepararse para la cama.

Una vez en su cómodo y abrigado pijama azul con estrellas, Yugi se tomó un momento para asomarse por la ventana. Estaba negando afuera, pequeños copos de nieve se asentaban en las ramas de los árboles, los tejados y las calles lentamente. Yugi se movió hacia su cama con un pequeño escalofrío, rogando internamente para que mañana no hubiese demasiada nieve en las calles.

Se sentó justo al lado de Yami, y se reclinó brevemente contra su figura, sonriendo — ¿Me acompañas hasta que me duerma?

— _Por supuesto_ —obtuvo en susurro como respuesta.

En breve, ambos estaban en la cama. Yami, de espaldas, pero con la cabeza girada hacia su luz, mientras Yugi se acostó de perfil, hacia él.

—Descansa, Yami —murmuró el menor, rápidamente adormilado.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, _aibou_ —deseó el oji-vino de vuelta, mirándolo atentamente hasta que su luz cayó en un plácido sueño, cubierto casi por entero bajo un abrigado edredón de invierno —te quiero —murmuró, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro estaba bien dormido. Distraídamente, deslizó la punta de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su luz; el menor suspiró ante el leve tacto fantasmal, moviéndose hacia él.

Yami inclinó la cabeza para volver a juntar sus frentes unos instantes — _espero que no te importe..._

 **~∆~**

La mañana siguiente despertó a Yugi con bajas temperaturas y el molesto sonido de su despertador, que lo obligaba a dejar el suave y cálido capullo de mantas que lo mantenían cómodo.

Con un suspiro de lamento, el adolescente se obligó a sentarse en su cama, frotándose un ojo.

 _"Hace mucho frío"_ pensó mientras bostezaba _"debería tomar una ducha caliente antes de salir"._

Reunió su rompecabezas y su uniforme, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando abandonó por completo el edredón de la cama.

—Buenos días, Yami —murmuró en cuanto sus dedos acariciaron la figura piramidal. Estaba tibia y calentó sus dedos suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

— _/Buenos días, Aibou/ —_ escuchó en su mente, y esas tres simples palabras pusieron la primera sonrisa del día en sus labios 

Tomó su ducha caliente rápida y se colocó su uniforme antes de pasar la cadena del rompecabezas sobre su cabeza. Acomodó su preciado artículo, acariciándolo con sus dedos en el proceso, antes de volver a su habitación.

Su mochila estaba casi lista, pero cuando fue a guardar las tarjetas de corazón en una bolsa, encontró que una de las sobrantes no estaba donde la había dejado. Curioso, la tomó y la abrió, solo para encontrar un mensaje en tinta negra. Breve, pero no menos significativo.

_"Eres lo más importante para mí. Quiero estar contigo, siempre"_

Los ojos amatistas se empaparon y sus dedos se apresuraron a sostener su rompecabezas, igual que aquella noche en que el espíritu le había dicho por primera vez aquella última oración escrita en la tarjeta.

—Yo también… para siempre —una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre el rompecabezas cuando se inclinó a presionar un beso sobre el colgante de oro. Una suave tibieza acarició sus labios mientras la sensación fantasmal de dos manos cubría las suyas.


	2. Corazones

Bakura observó en silencio a Ryou, acurrucado en una silla del comedor, con las piernas pegadas a su torso, un brazo rodeándolas y la otra mano sosteniendo una humeante taza de té sabor durazno.

El menor tenía la mirada perdida en las ondas dentro de la taza, mientras _No more lonely nights_ sonaba de fondo, desde el equipo de sonido. La lista de reproducción en el teléfono de Ryou iba, más o menos, por la mitad.

El espíritu había aprendido, hace unos años ya, que cualquier intento de irrumpir en el estado taciturno y casi ausente de su _hikari_ las mañanas de un 14 de Febrero, resultaría en la más fría e indiferente respuesta que obtendría nunca de él. Parecía que nada podía perturbarlo en ese estado. Era francamente extraño para el _yami_.

Mientras, Ryou tomó una mordida perezosa de su tostada con mermelada y un nuevo sorbo de su té, su mente se perdía en el subir y bajar de la melodía en reproducción, transportándolo a otro lugar, y otros momentos de su vida.

Cuando Ryou era pequeño, y su familia aún estaba unida, allá en Inglaterra, la mañana de San Valentín siempre estaba llena de música y felicidad en su casa.   
Su padre y madre se dedicarían canciones mutuamente, de entre el largo listado romántico que las emisoras de radio emitirían a lo largo del día. Tal vez incluso, uno de los dos llamaría a la emisora sintonizada en casa para solicitar una específica.   
Su dulce madre tendría esa hermosa sonrisa todo el día en sus labios, balanceándose mientras caminaba por la casa, y tarareando cada vez que se distraía, una sombra de rubor también parecía instalarse en sus mejillas durante todo el día, y se arreglaría con más cuidado de lo usual, haciéndola lucir incluso más hermosa de lo que por sí era.

Ryou, siendo un niño pequeño, no lo entendería del todo en ese momento, pero amaba ver tan feliz a su madre.

Años después, nunca perdería la tradición de llenar su día de San Valentín con las canciones que recordaba de aquellos momentos, las que más le gustaban a él, y las que regularmente oía cantar a su madre.

— _...But I can't help falling in love with you~_

Bakura casi saltó en su ser incorpóreo cuando escuchó la voz de su _yadonushi_ por primera vez en todo el día.

Lo miró. El chico estaba retirando distraídamente migajas de pan tostado de sus labios — _Shall I stay?_ —su voz era suave, apenas más allá de un tarareo, pero Bakura la escuchó claramente — _Would it be… Would it be a sin?_ —reunió los pocos trastes que había ocupado para su desayuno y se levantó para llevarlos al fregadero, tomando lo último de su té — _If I can't help falling in love with you~_

Bakura se encontró a sí mismo suspirando y siguiendo con la mirada la delgada y menuda silueta de su luz. Ni siquiera él podía empezar a desentrañar la maraña de emociones que componían el aura de Ryou esos días y, por lo general, prefería no intentarlo, pero cada año se volvía más y más difícil contener el sentimiento de querer robar la atención de su _yadonushi_ para sí mismo durante todo el día.

Y Bakura no era alguien que se contuviera de sus impulsos, normalmente.

Especialmente cuando había otros con intenciones de robar lo que, por derecho, era suyo. 

Cada año, especialmente en el día de San Valentín, Ryou recibía más y más atenciones, más muestras de cortejo, _demonios_ , declaraciones incluso.  
Claro, su _yadonushi_ estaba acostumbrado a responder y negar educadamente en todas esas situaciones. La sonrisa gentil y ensayada en sus labios era tan recurrente ese día, como las fechas en que su padre estaba de paso en casa.

Eso no evitaba la irritación de Bakura ante toda esa atención no deseada.  
Con los resquicios del alma de un gran ladrón formando parte de su esencia, Bakura era **codicioso** _,_ entre otras cosas, y su luz -un alma increíblemente pura y brillante, que estaba enlazada de algún modo que jamás juzgaría con la suya- era más que una gema invaluable, en la parte superior su botín más preciado.

Bakura jamás permitiría que nadie intentara robar a su _hikari_ de él.

El sonido del agua cayendo se mezcló con la melodía de _All of Me_ mientras el espíritu pensaba en todo eso.

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride..._

**~∆~**

Ryou podría jurar que la irritación de Bakura era incluso perceptible por la gente a su alrededor, y solo podría imaginar -y reírse mientras lo hacía- cuan confundidos debían estar al encontrar un joven con expresión serena y tranquila, comiendo chocolates, en lugar de la fuente de esa frustración.

Escondió una sonrisa detrás de una trufa de chocolate blanco por unos segundos antes de darle un mordisco.

Escuchó un resoplido en consecuencia.

—Si quieres probarlos solo dime y te guardaré algunos para cuando volvamos a casa —ofreció suavemente, detrás de su trufa, para que nadie lo mirara, pensando que hablaba solo —a menos que quieras cambiar ahora, pero promete que me devolverás el control para que puedas tomar mis clases —se llevó el resto del dulce a la boca, antes de buscar otro en la cajita de plástico transparente con forma de corazón y un moño rojo. Regalo matutino de una de sus vecinas.

Bakura bufó — / _Tonterías, no quiero esas cosas empalagosas_ / 

Ryou se rió, con la diversión inocente de un niño pequeño —esa falta de dulces tuya es probablemente la razón por la que eres tan amargado hacia el resto del mundo —dio el primer mordisco a la nueva trufa.

El espíritu se manifestó frente a él, solo para mostrarle su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aunque Ryou ya lo había imaginado. Bakura era realmente lindo cuando hacías esos pequeños berrinches, no que Ryou fuera a decírselo.

— _¿Hacia el resto del mundo?_ —repitió — _esa es mi forma de ser, niño, tú solo estás acostumbrado._

El menor bajó su trufa a medio comer para mostrarle su dulce sonrisa a su espíritu — /Eso no es verdad/ —detuvo su caminata e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, para unir sus labios con los de Bakura unos pocos segundos. Cualquier persona que lo viera, probablemente pensaría que simplemente tropezó — /Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco mejor que eso, _other me_ / 

Bakura se quedó de brazos cruzados, los labios y el ceño fruncidos, mientras Ryou seguía su camino usual a la escuela. Su mirada lavanda estaba fija en su luz, ignorando a propósito todas la decoraciones rojas, rosadas y blancas, los peluches, los chocolates, las flores y los corazones que llenaban las calles.

Tendría más que suficiente de todo eso una vez Ryou pusiera un pie en la escuela.

Cómo cada maldito año.


	3. Se mi Valentín

—Entonces… ¿San Valentín es, básicamente, un día para hartarse de dulces? —Malik preguntó, tomando uno de los chocolates en forma de corazón de la bandeja —me gusta la idea —añadió, en tono burlón.

Ryou, Joey y Yugi se rieron de eso.

—Para hacerlo sencillo, un poco sí —admitió Joey.

—El San Valentín es un poco diferente dependiendo en qué parte del mundo estés, pero sí, es un buen resumen —aceptó Ryou, tomando un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate blanco. Entre todos los obsequios que había recibido en la escuela había encontrado incluso chocolate para derretir.

Yugi tomó una galleta con relleno de avellanas — ¿Qué tan diferente era en Inglaterra? —preguntó curioso.

Los cuatro adolescentes estaban reunidos en la casa del albino ese día después de clase. Tristán y Duke se habían ido por su cuenta, sabrán los dioses a dónde, y Tea no parecía estar del mejor humor, así que eran solo ellos cuatro.

—Era mucho más lleno de música —inició —quiero decir, sí, sé que aquí las emisoras también están reproduciendo pura música romántica, pero allá lo escuchabas dónde quiera que fueras: a la tienda, al supermercado, a una plaza —hizo una pausa para tomar una galleta también —incluso pasaban vehículos de publicidad con alto-parlantes, colocando los éxitos románticos del momento.

—Eso suena bien —comentó Joey, con su propia malteada en mano.

—Una diferencia muy notoria es que, aquí en Japón, tienen el día de San Valentín casi exclusivamente para que las chicas den chocolates, y ya los chicos corresponden el 14 de Marzo —señaló Ryou, algo a lo que nunca se había acostumbrado —allá en Inglaterra, cualquiera puede dar, no solo chocolates, si no, todo tipo de dulces, peluches y otros obsequios para demostrar afecto.

—Tengo una pregunta —Yugi levantó ligeramente la mano, para llamar la atención de Ryou — ¿Qué es exactamente lo de ' _be my Valentín'_? 

— ¿Se mi Valentín? —tradujo, en cuanto notó la confusión en el rostro del egipcio —Uh, veamos...

— ¿No es así como piden ser novios? —preguntó en cambio Joey, recordando algunas películas estadounidenses que había visto.

Pero Ryou negó con la cabeza, los hermosos mechones níveos se sacudieron alrededor de su rostro —no exactamente ¿Cómo explicarlo? —mordió su labio inferior unos segundos, pensativo —no es tanto como proponer noviazgo, más bien, como pedir una cita —trató de darse a entender —cuando la gente joven pide a alguien que sea su Valentín, básicamente está pidiendo que tengan una cita el 14 de febrero, ya luego de eso deciden si quieren intentar una relación o tener más citas. Sin embargo, las parejas ya establecidas también lo dicen, pero es más un gesto tierno, como para decir que siguen igual de enamorados… es un poco difícil si no eres nativo de los lugares donde se usa eso.

—Entonces… ¿Se supone que ahora vamos a ver películas románticas? —preguntó Malik, después de haber escuchado con atención sobre esas diferencias culturales. Después de todo, habían quedado para ver películas o una serie juntos.

Joey hizo una mueca burlona —Ni hablar, me descargué la serie de _Martín Mystery_ entera para hoy —sacó con pendrive de su mochila, para dárselo a Ryou —tarde llena de comedia, misterios y comida ¡allá vamos!

Ryou, Yugi y Malik se rieron de la pose graciosa que Joey adoptó al final de su exclamación.


	4. Papelito/Nota

Ryou apenas era capaz de contener el temblor de su cuerpo, y estaba casi seguro de que su compañero en esa estrecha habitación también lo notaba.  
No es que pudieran culparlo. Ryou realmente estaba forzando su fuerza de voluntad para evitar hacer algo ¡y vaya si tenía cosas en mente! Quería darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos a la persona que tenía de espadas, quería abrazarlo, quería tomar sus manos y acurrucarse en su pecho, quería… tantas cosas.

Quería besarlo, si era honesto consigo mismo.

La respiración agitada de la otra persona se acercó lentamente a su cuello, a propósito o no, consiguió que la piel pálida de Ryou se erizara y se sonrosara, consecuencia de la sangre que subió para acumularse en su rostro.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Ryou, sin que este pudiera evitarlo. La persona detrás de él sonrió ante el sonido.

La frente ajena se posó sobre su hombro, después de unos segundos y Ryou luchó con todas sus fuerzas para respetar la petición del otro y mantener la vista en la pared frente a él.

—Ryou~ —susurró suavemente y, por los dioses, Ryou realmente quería recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz antes.

¿Cómo diablos había acabado 'encerrado' en el armario del conserje con un _aparente_ admirador secreto?

Bueno… esa era una historia _interesante_.

-

Todo había comenzado unas pocas semanas atrás. Con un evento de la escuela, organizado por salones. Trataban de fomentar el trabajo en equipo, el compañerismo y basura como esa entre los diferentes salones del mismo año.

En el caso de Ryou, había otros dos salones de su mismo año.

El joven albino realmente estaba esperando pasar desapercibido en lo que durara el mentado evento, tal como era su vida escolar desde que se había transferido.  
Ryou era todo lo contrario a la definición de 'chico popular'. Su apariencia _inusual_ le traía más desgracias que alegrías, en su mayoría con los chicos de su salón.

En su condición de extranjero, y de albino de los pies a la cabeza, había llamado mucho la atención desde el segundo en que puso un pie en la escuela. Las chicas murmuraban sobre él y eso llevó a que los chicos se irritaran y los rumores nacieran y se esparcieran tan rápido como una llama en un charco de gasolina.

Siempre estaba escuchando 'murmullos' muy poco sutiles sobre su persona. Que si vanidoso, que si pretencioso, que si arrogante, que si rarito, que si afeminado y otras cosas que ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar ya.

Fue una sorpresa, y a la vez no, cuando recibió una nota anónima durante el susodicho evento. El cual consistía en hacer llegar un mensaje anónimo a un compañero con el que poco o nunca se hubiera interactuado antes. Por supuesto, se suponía que fueran mensajes agradables y positivos, para fomentar mejores relaciones entre compañeros de escuela, pero Ryou se estaba preparando para nada más que críticas e insultos.

La gran sorpresa fue encontrar una nota corta, en inglés nada menos, con una caligrafía agradable de ver, y sin insultos, humillaciones ni amenazas en ella.

La nota decía: _jamás me he atrevido a hablarte, aunque te veo frecuentemente desde que llegaste a la escuela. Pienso que eres realmente lindo, y quiero conocerte mejor Ryou… pero no me atrevo a hablarte._

La sorpresa duró menos de un minuto. Con su historial, no podían culpar a Ryou por pensar que era algún tipo de broma y que si lo creía luego le estallaría en la cara, con sus compañeros de clase reclamando que nadie en su sano juicio podría verlo como nada menos que un fenómeno.  
Ryou escaneó el amplio salón con sus ojos esmeralda, tratando de distinguir si había alguien que estuviera pendiente a que él leyera la nota, pero nadie en particular llamó su atención.

En contra de su mejor juicio, Ryou guardó la nota.

A la mañana siguiente encontró otra, está vez en su casillero. Era la misma caligrafía, de eso, al menos, estaba seguro.

_Qué demonios, quiero intentar que esto funcione. Prácticamente podía leer tus pensamientos ayer cuando tomaste mi nota. Obviamente no tienes motivos para creerme, pero te juro que esto no es una broma._

De nuevo, en contra de su mejor juicio, Ryou tomó una nota adhesiva de color celeste y escribió una pequeña y escueta respuesta antes de colocarla en la rendija de su casillero, cuidando que no cayera dentro pero que tampoco resaltara a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Solo la notaría alguien que estuviera buscando algo, o que quisiera introducir una nueva nota.

_¿Por qué no hablas conmigo entonces? ¿Es por todos esos rumores sobre mi?_

Era simple, también escrito en inglés, sin dar señales de que estaba emocionado por esta persona supuestamente interesada en él, pero tampoco queriendo parecer grosero, por si cabía la mínima posibilidad de que no fuera una broma de sus compañeros.

Dio una mirada a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a su salón pero, de nuevo, no había nadie mirándolo especialmente, de modo que simplemente se fue hacia su primera clase del día.

.

Ese día salió un poco tarde. Se había quedado más tiempo del planeado en la biblioteca antes de prestar un libro específico para su proyecto de historia.  
Cuando llegó a su casillero para recoger sus cosas, encontró que su nota había desaparecido, y había una nueva esperándolo dentro.

_No me importan los rumores de ti. Sé lo que es lidiar con idiotas sin nada mejor que hacer que hablar por hablar de la vida ajena. De hecho, me preocupa más lo que pienses de los rumores sobre mí, si supieras quien soy. No es la principal, pero si una de las razones por las que no me acerco._

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Ryou mientras leía la nota. La guardó junto con las otras y sacó un papelito nuevo para responder.

_Si puedes hacer la vista gorda sobre mis rumores, yo puedo hacer lo mismo por los tuyos.  
_ _¿Cómo vamos a conocernos con este juego de notitas? ¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?_

Esta vez, mientras salía de la escuela, Ryou sintió la intensidad de unos ojos sobre su persona. Apresuradamente, se volvió para revisar su alrededor pero, nuevamente, no había nadie a la vista.

Suspiró, y se encaminó a casa.

.

A la mañana siguiente había una nueva nota.

_Me gusta tu idea, lindo ¿Puedo empezar?  
_ _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

En esta ocasión, Ryou se rió entre dientes. ¿Iba en serio? En realidad, estaba siendo sarcástico cuando escribió eso. Claro que el efecto probablemente se perdía en una nota escrita, supuso, pero bueno ¿Qué más daba?

_Particularmente, el celeste. Aunque me gusta todo el espectro del azul.  
_ _¿Qué hay de ti?  
_ _Y agradezco el cumplido, pero no tienes que hacerlo, sé que soy una visión inusual._

De nuevo estaba esa sensación de ojos sobre sí. Ryou lentamente entendió que, quien quiera que fuese, era realmente bueno escabulléndose, y no le permitiría verlo a menos que así lo quisiera.

Eso no iba a impedir que siguiera echando vistazos alrededor, cada vez que leía una nota nueva.

.

_Pensé que no le dabas importancia a lo que decían los demás. Inusual no es sinónimo de desagradable. Yo pienso que eres lindo, especialmente cuando ríes, y no vas sacarme eso de la cabeza.  
_ _Me gusta el negro y el rojo oscuro… aunque últimamente hay un tono particular de verde que me gusta mucho._

La nota al final de ese día acababa con el emoji de guiñar el ojo, un sticker de cuaderno probablemente.

En contra de su voluntad las mejillas de Ryou se colorearon suavemente. Se encontró, por primera vez, deseando que eso realmente no fuera una broma tonta de sus compañeros. Esa sensación de una mirada atenta a él se hizo particularmente intensa en ese momento.

Dio la vuelta a la nota, al darse cuenta que había algo más escrito al reverso.

_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito de la ciudad para dar un paseo?_

Después de guardar la nota, como era habitual, Ryou escribió su propia respuesta.

_Ese parque con el lago que está cerca de la zona comercial. Me gusta ir allí en cualquier estación del año._

Colocó la nota en su lugar habitual. Su corazón latía más rápido y podría jurar que había visto una sombra hacia la entrada de los casilleros, pero apenas dio un paso, esta desapareció, junto con la sensación de ser observado.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró, y salió de la escuela a paso lento.

.

_No dejaste tu pregunta ayer ¿Estás enojado conmigo porque sigo escribiéndote que eres lindo? No te enojes, Ryou. Ayer fue la primera vez que te vi sonrojarte. Qué visión tan encantadora, quiero ver más de eso._

_Ya que no dejaste tu pregunta, responderé la mía propia. Me gusta pasar el rato en las salas de juego, pero cuando quiero algo tranquilo, suelo ir a los muelles. Descubrí un lugar apartado y relajante. Podrías llamarlo mi lugar secreto._

Había ocupado casi todo el papelito en ese mensaje. Pero al final, había algo que parecía haber sido borrado varias veces.

 _Me encantaría llevarte alguna vez_.

Ryou suspiró, sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente, no tanto como antes, pero en la piel albina hasta el más pequeño rubor podría ser llamativo. 

Tomó una nueva nota celeste de su bolso y dudó un poco antes de responder.

_¿Es eso una invitación? Tal vez diría que sí, si vienes y me lo pides de frente.  
_ _También me gustan las salas de juegos. Me gustan los juegos en general.  
_ _¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?_

Resopló una risilla y colocó la nota del modo habitual antes de irse a su salón. Ni siquiera se molestó en echar un vistazo esta vez.

.

_Estamos atrevidos ¿Uh?  
_ _No me tientes. Hay días en los que me levanto con la idea de mandar todo al demonio, abordarte cuando lees mis notas y llevarte a un lugar apartado.  
_ _Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte._

_Me encanta una buena comedia o algo de acción cualquier día, pero las de suspenso/terror son mis favoritas._

_Me gusta el llavero en tu maletín, por cierto. Es el puntero de una tabla ouija ¿Verdad, lindo?_

Ryou frunció el ceño cuando leyó la nota. Por alguna razón inexplicable, podía imaginarse el tono divertido en el primer párrafo, dónde cualquier otra persona seguramente hubiera tachado al otro de acosador. Esa sensación de ojos sobre él estaba ahí de nuevo. Miró de reojo y notó movimiento.

Esa persona, o en verdad estaba tentado a dejarse ver, o estaba perdiendo su toque para ocultarse.

_Tal vez quiero tentarte. Tal vez estoy harto de estar siempre solo en este aburrido lugar.  
_ _Dime ¿Qué podría hacer para convencerte de que me abordes?_

_Sí, es el puntero de una tabla ouija. Y también adoro todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal/ de terror y suspenso._

_~~¿Tal vez algún día podamos ver una buena película juntos?~~ _

Tachó a propósito la última oración en lugar de borrarlo. Realmente estaba divirtiéndose con ese jueguito. Al diablo con todo lo demás.

.

La mañana del viernes, Ryou estaba un poco contrariado. Estaba emocionado, pero trataba de no hacerse ilusiones, lo que lo dejaba en un estado de nerviosismo.

Las manos le temblaron para abrir el casillero y tomar la nota de la mañana.

_Créeme, no necesitas hacer mucho para tentarme. Ver tu sonrisa y tus mejillas enrojecer hace que se me debilite la voluntad.  
_ _Dejaste esa segunda pregunta a propósito ¿Verdad, travieso?_

Había un nuevo sticker de emoji en esta nota. Ese que representaba una mirada traviesa o coqueta. Ryou se ruborizó ante esto ¿Él? ¿Travieso? Agitó la cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos se fueran por otro rumbo y terminó de leer.

 _Mañana es un día especial ¿No es cierto? ¿Puedo darte algo? ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras?_

El calor se le volvió a subir a las mejillas. Mañana sería su cumpleaños. No era raro que esta persona lo supiera, en su salón había una hoja sobre una pizarra de corcho con los cumpleaños de todos los estudiantes.

Respiró profundamente, tomó coraje y escribió su nota.

_Solo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, pero no tienes que dármela si realmente no quieres o no te sientes cómodo. Pero… quiero hablar contigo. Hablar de verdad. Me gustaría al menos conocer tu voz._

_Repito. No te sientas en la obligación, de verdad._

Apretó la nota unos instantes, considerando si echarla a la basura y escribir una completamente diferente.  
Casi lo hace.

Casi.

Pegó la nota en la rendija de su casillero y echó a correr hacia su primera clase, sin importar que algunos de sus compañeros lo vieran como un bicho raro. Total, no había nada nuevo en eso.

.

De nuevo salió tarde. Había mucha gente haciendo fila para prestar libros en la biblioteca, por lo que había tardado en regresar el suyo. Gracias al cielo por su neurosis que lo obligaba a hacer los ensayos y reportes a lo largo de la semana en lugar de dejarlo para el fin de semana.

No había prácticamente nadie en los casilleros cuando fue a recoger sus cosas. La notita habitual estaba ahí, esperando por ser abierta.

Solo había un número de teléfono celular anotado ahí, junto a una sencilla frase encerrada entre stickers de notas musicales _"Text me, baby"_

Ryou se rió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su boca con una mano, pero las carcajadas se escaparon aun así. 

¿Quién era el travieso ahora? ¿Era solo humor o realmente estaba coqueteando con él?

Después de un momento de recobrar el aire, se limpió una pequeña lágrima de la comisura del ojo y guardó todas sus cosas.

Mientras salía, guardó el número en su teléfono bajo la palabra _"Mistery"_

.

Los sábados en su escuela solo tenían unas pocas clases durante la mañana. 

Pero ni siquiera el hecho de madrugar un sábado podría poner de malas a Ryou ese día. Se había despertado temprano con un mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños, lindo" de parte de _Mistery_ y un gif de la misma temática, con conejos caricaturizados en torno a un pastel y cajas de regalos.

Había respondido un ‘gracias’ junto a un emoji de cara sonriente y ruborizada, obteniendo "ve con cuidado a la escuela" de vuelta.

Pensó que no encontraría una nota en su casillero, pero miró por pura costumbre y, de hecho, había una.

Un gran 'HBD!' estaba escrito en el papelito, con marcadores de colores, junto al sticker de un pastel con velas. También había una tarjeta con diseño de rosa. Estaba el típico mensaje impreso, pero debajo había algo más escrito a mano.

_Te dejaría flores de verdad, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me metería en problemas por intentar abrir un casillero que no es mío._

_Te veo más tarde. Hermoso._

¿Ya no era solo lindo, sino hermoso?   
Las mejillas de Ryou se sonrojaron ¿En realidad debería interpretar eso como coqueteo? ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

Un zumbido de su teléfono lo sacó, agradecido, de sus pensamientos.

"Si no dejas de verte tan adorable, voy a mandar todo al demonio ahora mismo y sacarnos de la escuela antes de que comiencen las clases" 

Ryou se mordió los labios, mirando alrededor, aunque sabía que era en vano.

"¿Tú no haces caso verdad? Verte morder tus labios así… se ven tan rojos como tus mejillas. Tan tentador"

Dioses. Hoy estaba siendo realmente audaz y directo ¿No?

"Estamos atrevidos hoy ¿Uh?" Citó sus propias palabras "Tú… estás coqueteando conmigo"

"Supongo que la intención se perdería un poco por escrito.  
Sí. Lo estoy. Absolutamente.  
No solo pienso que eres lindo. Me gustas, Ryou"

Ryou se sonrojó más, y de repente, escuchó un golpe no muy lejos. Cómo si alguien hubiera chocado su puño contra un casillero. Se rió entre dientes mientras la campana de aviso sonaba.

"Me siento halagado.   
Que te vaya bien en clases" 

Sonriendo, guardó la nota y la tarjeta en su maletín antes de cerrar su casillero. Se acomodó un poco el cabello -que justo hoy había amanecido más esponjoso e indomable que nunca- y se dirigió a su salón en el segundo piso.

Acababa de subir las escaleras cuando su celular zumbó insistentemente, con una notificación tras otra. Comprobando que el profesor aún ni estaba a la vista, lo revisó.

"Por favor"  
"Por favor, mi luz"  
"Necesito que leas esto antes de entrar a clase"  
"Ryou, ten cuidado en tu salón"  
"Escuché cosas cuando venía de camino hacia el mío, y mis compañeros también hablan al respecto"  
"Ignora cualquier cosa que te digan. Algo traman"  
"No sé el qué. Pero ten cuidado, hermoso"

¿Luz? Ahora, ese era nuevo.  
Y ¿Que sus compañeros de clase estaban tramando algún tipo de broma pesada para su cumpleaños? No sería la primera escuela donde le sucediera eso.  
Bloqueó su teléfono y lo envolvió en un pañuelo antes de guardarlo a conciencia en el medio de su maletín junto con la nota y tarjeta, por si acaso intentaban meterse con sus pertenencias.

Despacio y sin llamar la atención, continuó su paso por el pasillo hasta la división con el salón de al lado. Simplemente se recostó contra la pared, meditando si debería entrar y afrontarlo de una vez, o esperar al profesor de turno, lo cual probablemente solo retrasaría el asunto.

Mientras lo pensaba, dejó vagar sus ojos por los pasillos a la vista. Había algunos estudiantes fuera, por lo que era probable que ningún profesor hubiera iniciado clase aún.  
Algunas chicas se lo quedaban mirando, las únicas que lo saludaban con educación pertenecían a cursos mayores

De repente, lo abordó un escalofrío, una sensación familiar subió por su columna vertebral y le erizó la piel. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia la ventana del salón continuo. Había un grupo de tres estudiantes ahí, a Ryou le sonaron vagamente del evento de integración, así que tenían que ser de su mismo año, pero ninguno de ellos le devolvió la mirada, así que se forzó a ignorarlo.

Quienes sí lo estaban mirando de hito en hito eran sus compañeros de clase. Algunos por la ventana y otros estaban esperando fuera del salón.

 _"Al demonio con todo"_ pensó, y finalmente se encaminó dentro del aula. La sensación de que lo estaban observando le erizó la nunca y no desapareció hasta que estuvo dentro del salón. Creyó sentir su teléfono vibrar de nuevo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sobre su mesa habitual había una caja de regalo. No demasiado grande, podría caber entre sus dos manos con facilidad. También un pastelito cubierto de crema color amarillo pastel y una pequeña velita sin encender.

¿Y esperaban que él no sospechara nada? ¿Qué tan tonto lo creían sus compañeros?

Se acercó a paso tranquilo y se sentó, después de revisar que no hubiera ningún tipo de mancha o adhesivo en la silla. Mantuvo su maletín sobre su regazo, aparentando el aza fin una mano.

— ¿Eh? Así que era para él / ¿Es tú cumpleaños? / ¿Quién fue el _corazón de pollo_ que le dejó eso? / No sé, ya estaba en el salón cuando llegué / ¿Lo habrá dejado alguien de otra clase? / ¿Qué habrá dentro? —los comentarios 'ajenos' y de 'inocente curiosidad' llenaron el salón. 

Ryou miró de reojo hacia la ventana, y vio chicos de otra clase asomarse o mirar con disimulo. Podía decir que estaban esperando un espectáculo.

Algunos se acercaron y empezaron a preguntar -exigir- que abriera el regalo frente a todos. Escuchó a una chica preguntar por un encendedor y frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sea —abrió el regalo con una mano. No era un paquete, sino una caja con un moño, así que solo tenía que levantar la tapa.

Algo salió disparado con un resorte. Una especie de víbora le pareció, aunque se movió muy rápido. Lo que fuese, empezó a soltar purpurina y un extraño humo anaranjado, así que Ryou lo empujó hacia adelante con su maletín, antes de empezar a toser un poco.

Las risas empezaron. Al girar el cuerpo para cubrirse, logró distinguir que un muchacho venía desde atrás, con claras intenciones de empujar su cabeza contra el pastelillo.  
Reaccionando con cuidado, Ryou se deslizó fuera de la silla, pateándola hacia atrás, de modo que si inminente agresor, fue el que terminó tropezando y yéndose de cara al postre.

Ryou nunca había agradecido tanto que su silla estuviera cerca de la puerta.

Salió corriendo, tosiendo un poco más, ya que el humo aún no se dispersaba, y corrió por el pasillo, sin siquiera darse cuenta que pasó de largo al profesor.

Escuchó un grito. Su nombre tal vez, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.  
Entonces, un tirón en su brazo, y de pronto se encontraba en medio de una habitación pequeña y estrecha, con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás y la luz escaseando.

— ¿Qué demo-

— ¿Estás bien? —lo interrumpió el otro, sonando igual de agitado y sin aliento a su espalda —escuché el ruido en el salón de al lado y yo solo… cuando te vi salir corriendo, yo… —Ryou se quedó en silencio, y respirando despacio para evitar la tos y calmar su corazón — ¿Te hicieron daño?

—No —tosió un poco. Estaba de frente a una de las paredes y la mano del joven detrás suyo aún sujetaba el brazo por el que lo había arrastrado dentro —logré evitarme la vergüenza de que me embarran de pastel. Solo fue esa… suerte de caja sorpresa con escarcha, creo, y algún tipo de humo —volvió a toser, tratando de sacar los últimos resquicios de su sistema — ¿Tú eres…?

— ¿El de las notas? Sí —suspiró detrás de él —tienes razón, puedo ver la purpurina brillar en tu pelo —la mano en su brazo lo soltó para subir hacia sus mechones blancos, tratando de quitar el material brillante —ahora me arrepiento —murmuró.

Ryou tragó en seco — ¿De qué te arrepientes? —preguntó. Sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes. Solo lo sabía, pero no podía relacionarla con una cara en específico.

—Si te hubiera abordado allá en los casilleros, te habría sacado de aquí antes de que iniciara las clases. Entonces esto no hubiera pasado y se habrían quedado con su estúpido truco —resopló el otro. Ambas manos trabajando en su cabello con gran cuidado.

—No lo sé… de todos modos, no creo que te hubiera dejado convencerme de saltarnos las clases —comentó Ryou.

Hubo una corta risa detrás de él, el sonido le erizó la piel — ¿Estudiante ejemplar?

El albino se encogió de hombros —Más bien trato de pasar desapercibido.

—No sé cómo lo haces —suspiró el de atrás —eres tan centrado y tranquilo. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar probablemente me estarían expulsando de la escuela ahora mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo un carácter… explosivo, cuando se meten conmigo —explicó cuidando sus palabras, Ryou notó —no tolero que la gente intente pasar por encima mío. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar probablemente habría iniciado una pelea y acabaría siendo castigado.

Ryou frunció el ceño —incluso entonces, eso sería defenderse, porque ellos te atacaron primero.

Hubo un sonido de negación — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los rumores sobre mí? No importa en qué situación sea, si acabo involucrado de cualquier modo en una pelea, incluso si solo es tratando de separar a otros, siempre me llevo la peor parte del castigo. Muchos creen que soy un solo buscapleitos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Crecí en los barrios bajos. Allí tienes que aprender a pelear o serás el tapete de todos los demás —explicó el otro —sí, sé pelear. Pero no quiere decir que vaya a romperle la nariz a alguien solo porque me miró mal o tropezó conmigo —se detuvo un momento —quité lo que tenías encima, pero se mezcló mucho con tu pelo —ofreció en tono de disculpa.

—Genial —Ryou resopló en tono sarcástico — ¡Y lo había lavado anoche! Tendré que volver a lavarlo —hizo una mueca de solo pensar en cómo debía de verse su pelo —gracias por la ayuda —fue a girarse para mirar a la persona detrás suyo, pero al más leve movimiento, dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, deteniéndolo — ¿Qué pasa?

—A ti… ¿No te importa? —preguntó en un tono más bajo del que había estado usando — ¿Que sea un chico, quiero decir? Todo lo que dije…

Ryou solo se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —no tengo prejuicios al respecto. Aunque… nunca antes había recibido.. atenciones, tan directas —se sonrojó, recordando sus cumplidos.

Una mano se deslizó un poco de su pelo, hasta que un dedo tocó su mejilla —cálido —logró escuchar — ¿Estás sonrojado? 

—Yo… —el oji-esmeralda balbuceó un poco, sin saber qué decir. Sus labios temblaban, y no solo por no saber qué decir.

—De verdad me gustas, hermoso —volvió a murmurar, la yema de su dedo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla suave —no voy a salir con la cursilería de 'amor a primera vista' pero… la primera vez que te ví pensé que eras realmente lindo.

-

Y así fue como terminó ahí. Temblado cuando una persona que no conocía de vista pronunció su nombre como si fuera algo maravilloso.

—Yo… no sé cómo llamarte, _Mr. Mistery_ —consiguió decir, tratando de sonar bromista — ¿Puedo darme la vuelta?

El mentón del otro se posó en el hombro de Ryou — ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ryou asintió lentamente con la cabeza —Sí.

Las manos del otro se deslizaron hacia abajo desde sus hombros, acariciando su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura. Ryou se estremeció, aunque ni se molestó en tratar de esconderlo esta vez. Una vez en su cintura, los brazos del otro estudiante se movieron hacia adelante y la rodearon, con la misma lentitud, disfrutando del calor que se filtraba por la tela del uniforme de Ryou.

Una vez envuelto, el oji-verde se relajó en ese abrazo y se relajó, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en el pecho ajeno. Era ligeramente más ancho que su propia complexión, advirtió, pero se sentía realmente agradable solo relajarse así.  
Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió apoyarla en el hombro ajeno, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

—Me gusta tu colonia —murmuró, apreciando el aroma sutil que lo envolvía lentamente.

—Me alegra que te agrade. Tú también hueles muy bien —sintió la respiración ajena cerca de su oreja, lo que le provocó escalofríos, y una sensación extraña en el cuello. Cómo si… quisiera que lo tocara allí.

—Debe ser mi shampoo —comentó perezosamente, ladeando la cabeza hasta que su mejilla frotó la piel del rostro ajeno — ¿Puedo darme la vuelta? Quiero abrazarte también.

Podía notar los nervios de su compañero en la forma sutil en que tensó su agarre —… sí.

Ryou sonrió. Lentamente fue girando, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para tranquilidad del otro. Una vez dado media vuelta, subió sus brazos hasta envolver el cuello ajeno, dándose cuenta de que el otro chico también llevaba el pelo largo.  
Inclinó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en las clavículas, y se permitió un vistazo. La visión de la chaqueta del uniforme abierta sobre una playera gris lo saludó.

Sintió la mejilla del otro frotándose contra su pelo, despacio. Una mano subió de vuelta a su pelo y la otra lo envolvió por su espalda media, acariciándolo con los dedos.

—Me encanta tenerte así, hermoso —murmuró contra su oído.

—Para con eso —protestó débilmente, rozando su nariz sobre el cuello de la playera oscura.

— ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad —reprochó el otro, divertido.

Ryou resopló —mejor dime cómo puedo llamarte.

El otro lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí, unos segundos de pesado silencio —me llamo Bakura.

Ryou le acarició la nuca con los dedos, haciendo la conexión. Conocía ese nombre, y sí, también había escuchado rumores sobre el rebelde buscapleitos, pero nunca les había hecho caso.  
Finalmente levantó la mirada, confirmando que conocía a la persona que abrazaba. 

Cómo Bakura había dejado ver en su primera nota, nunca antes habían sostenido una conversación real, pero recordaba haberse tropezado con él en más de una ocasión. No sabía qué demonios había hecho para gustarle, simplemente había intentado sonreír y ser amable con una de las pocas personas que no lo menospreciaba después de mirarlo un segundo.

Ryou le dio una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, a lo que Bakura se ruborizó muy sutilmente. Inclinó la cabeza, dudoso, y reposó su frente contra la de Ryou. El menor lo permitió, incluso frotó sus narices un poco, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—Es un placer, Bakura.

La mano en su pelo se movió para ahuecar su mejilla, el pulgar le acarició a Ryou justo debajo de los labios —sí, todo un placer —bajó un poco más su rostro —dime, hermoso ¿Nos vamos de aquí? Podemos ir donde tú quieras, tal vez a ver una película o si prefieres ir a ese parque que te gusta.

Ryou asintió —me gustaría salir de aquí, sí ¿Te parece una película en mi casa? 

La sonrisa de Bakura era ancha y realmente cautivadora si le preguntaban a Ryou —eso suena muy bien ¿Me dejarás acurrucarme contigo en el sofá? 

El oji-verde se rió entre dientes —puede… ya veremos.

—Estupendo, salgamos de aquí entonces.

Ryou presionó sus dedos en la base de su cuello, para que no se moviera aún —una última cosa antes.

— ¿Sí? —Bakura ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Aprovechando el movimiento, Ryou se apoyó ligeramente en puntas y presionó sus labios contra la boca ajena.  
Bakura habría jadeado de sorpresa si su boca no estuviera magníficamente ocupada. En cambio, le devolvió el beso a Ryou como si ese fuera a ser el único que obtendría de él en toda su vida. Acarició sus labios suaves con fascinación y hambre, deslizando su lengua por ellos mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban al otro todo cuánto podían.

El aire a su alrededor se calentó y saturó rápidamente. Era dolorosamente evidente que había una chispa entre ellos. Cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, uno de ellos se adelanta y perseguía la boca del otro para obtener más de esa sensación cálida y placentera.

Les costó unos minutos separarse uno del otro, pero cuando lo consiguieron: con los uniformes desordenados, el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados, Bakura los guió cautelosamente fuera del armario del conserje, y fuera de la escuela, para que luego Ryou lo guiara hasta su departamento.

Una vez allí, las chaquetas del uniforme fueron abandonadas, la mesa del salón se llenó de aperitivos y refresco, y almohadones junto a una manta fueron llevados al sofá para que ambos adolescentes pudieran disfrutar de una buena maratón de películas mientras se acurrucaban y mimaban el uno al otro.


	5. Cariño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS hace parte de un AU-Miraculous que no he publicado en esta página, pero quizás lo haga pronto   
> Pueden encontrarlo en mi Wattpad  
> La pareja principal es Akenyshipping = Bakura, el rey de los ladrones x OC

Pocas cosas había, más fastidiosas (Ignorando las Akumatizaciones y los Sentimonstruos, que esos por lo menos te daban excusa si llegabas tarde o faltabas a clases) que un día de celebración como _San Valentín_ cayera precisamente un lunes.

Malditos lunes. ¡A nadie le gustan!

En la preparatoria había sido un día bastante soso. Lo único destacable era que solo tenían la mitad de las clases y luego eran libres de irse.

La última clase fue, de hecho, artes. Dejaron que cada uno hiciera una tarjeta, un dibujo, un collage y otras cosas del estilo para intercambiar mensajes lindos a sus compañeros.

_Básicamente, el profesor de Artes les dejó la hora libre, siempre que no hicieran mucho ruido._

—Quiero salir de aquí —se quejó Mari, derrumbada sobre su escritorio. Los ondulados cabellos negros se desparramaban sobre sus hombros y a su alrededor como un abanico —necesito que la campaña suene ya —bostezó.

La morena había hecho dibujos 'chibis' para todos sus amigos cercanos, y llevaba sentada sin nada que hacer más de diez minutos.

El aburrimiento era peligroso.

Movimiento a su lado, que notó por el rabillo del ojo, la hizo girar. Bakura acababa de entregarle un pequeño paquete a Killua, y si el profesor los había visto, no hizo ni caso.

—Dice que es para nosotros —le murmuró Killua, colocando el paquete entre ambos. Estaba envuelto en una bolsa.

Mari empezó a abrirlo con cuidado, altamente curiosa, pero tratando de que el plástico no hiciera mucho ruido.  
Y justo cuando había terminado de soltar el nudo, sonó la campana.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

Su profesor se despidió y salió del salón sin perder tiempo, igual que otros alumnos. Los únicos que no se movieron más que para reunirse alrededor de las mesas de Bakura y Ryou, fue el grupo de amigos.

Mari sacó de entre la bolsa un pequeño porta-comidas. Dentro había algo marrón. Compartiendo una mirada rápida con su novio, abrió la cajita solo para que el aroma a chocolate y productos horneados les acariciara la nariz.

Habían cuatro brownies en forma de corazón.

Con una sonrisa, cada quien tomó uno y se levantaron para reunirse con los demás, con Killua sosteniendo el porta-comidas en su mano libre.

—Están deliciosos ¿Lo hiciste tú, Ryou? ¿O fue Dany? —preguntó la morena, luego de comerse el brownie.

—Fue Dany-nee —confirmó el aludido —hizo para todos —los ojos esmeralda recorrieron a sus hermanos y su grupo de amigos, todos tenían al menos uno de los brownies que la azabache se había quedado haciendo ayer hasta tarde —dijo que es su regalo de San Valentín para todos.

— ¿Cuánto tardó en hacer todos estos? —preguntó Luis, mirando a Atem. Él y Kenta tenían sus propios brownies en mano.

El tricolor suspiró —horas, ya que los hizo en moldes con esa forma, en vez de solo cortar los cuadros de un lote entero, como es usual.

—No debió tomarse tantas molestias, pero están realmente deliciosos —comentó Hikari, limpiando los restos que quedaron en sus labios. Atem la miró con una sonrisa, y le ofreció uno de sus brownies.

Hikari lo tomó feliz. Adoraba las cosas dulces, después de todo.

— ¿Ya se fue o podemos ir y agradecerle? —preguntó Mari.

Bakura negó con la cabeza, incluso él estaba comiendo trozos del postre — _Aneki_ nos está esperando. Vamos —se puso en pie, recogiendo sus cosas y las de Ryou, antes de envolver sus hombros con un brazo.

Atem se levantó también y el grupo se dirigió hacia las oficinas.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron los hermanos y el tricolor al encontrar no solo a Dany, sino también a Akefia allí.

—Hola chicos —Akefia saludo, para luego reírse inmediatamente, cuando vió a su novia ser abordada por algunos compañeros de sus hermanos en un abrazo.

— ¡Woh! —Dany tropezó un paso hacia atrás cuando Mari, Majo, y Luis la abrazaron. Hikari se quedó de pie a su lado, dudando entre reír o ayudarla a estabilizarse — ¿Debo tomar esto cómo que les gustaron mis pequeños regalos?

—Gracias por los brownies —exclamaron a la vez, varios de los estudiantes.

Dany abrazó a los tres chicos de vuelta y acarició el cabello de Hikari antes de que la soltaran —me alegra que les gustaran.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ake-nii? ¿Vamos a hacer algo? —Ryou cuestionó al mayor con una sonrisa, a la expectativa de que fueran a salir todos juntos.

Akefia se retiró de la pared donde estaba recostado y colocó una mano sobre el pelo esponjoso de Ryou —sí, vamos a dar un paseo a alguna parte e ir a almorzar antes de nuestras clases —confirmó el moreno. Ryou sonrió más, buscando la mano de Bakura con la suya —aunque aún no decimos dónde ¿Qué piensan?

Bakura, Ryou y Atem compartieron miradas, tratando de pensar en algún lugar agradable para sugerir.

— ¿Y? ¿También le hiciste brownies? ¿Él te regaló algo? —Mari preguntó en un susurro a Dany, curiosa.

La azabache se rió entre dientes —también le di brownies, claro. Pero hice un desayuno especialmente para él —explicó —Akefia me obsequió un arreglo de rosas temprano, y dijo que se encargaría del postre esta noche —se sonrojó ligeramente.

Mari la codeó suavemente, con una sonrisa. Luego, sacó de su bolso una caja de pockys — ¿Quieres? 

Dany tomó uno de los palitos cubiertos de chocolate y fresa —seguro, gracias —sin que ella se diera cuenta, Mari le hizo un gesto a Bakura.

Apenas Dany se llevó el pocky a la boca, Bakura empujó a Akefia por la espalda, hacia ella, provocando que casi chocaran, de no ser por los reflejos (de superhéroes) de ambos. La azabache colocó sus manos en el pecho de su pareja y este se balanceó para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Mocoso —gruñó Akefia, mandándole una mirada oscura a Bakura. Dany le dirigió una mirada de regaño igualmente, sin poder decir una palabra, con la boca ocupada.

El acusado se encogió de hombros —feliz San Valentín.

Sin entender a qué venían esas palabras, Akefia miró a su novia con confusión, solo para notar el pocky apenas empezando en su boca. Aunque su cabeza le decía que no debería, y que no era el lugar apropiado, no pudo evitar acunar el rostro de su novia entre sus manos para tomar el otro extremo del dulce ente sus dientes.

El rostro de la pelinegra se sonrojó furiosamente ante las evidentes intenciones de su pareja. Tenía toda la intensión de soltar el dulce y ahorrarse el espectáculo frente a los adolescentes, pero la forma en que los dedos del peliplata tocaban la sensible piel de sus mejillas, y sus ojos lilas la observaban con cariño y adoración, simplemente hicieron que su cerebro se fundiera. Dio otra pequeña mordida al pocky.

Más allá de ellos, Ryou, Majo, Hikari y Mari sacaron sus teléfonos para inmortalizar el momento. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio. Kenta trató de apartar la mirada, sonrojado, pero no podía dejar de mirar por completo la adorable escena, así que medio ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Luis. Killua ahogó una risa mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia con un brazo, cuando ella chocó con el al retroceder para obtener un mejor ángulo para sus fotos. Bakura resopló una risa mientras que Atem puso los ojos en blanco.

Esos dos no tenían nada de autocontrol cuando se trataba del otro.

Cuando el dulce estaba por terminar, Akefia permitió que sus labios se juntan escasos segundos, con el último trozo de consciencia que le quedaba, y dejó que Dany tuviera el último bocado del pocky antes de abrazarla por los hombros.

El gesto pareció sacar a la azabache de la bruma en que su mente se había perdido, a causa de su pareja.  
Iba a decir algo, cuando su voz la sorprendió.

— _I found a love for me_ —Akefia sonrió divertido cuando vió que el rostro de su novia se tornaba ligeramente rojo de nuevo. Subió una mano para cubrir su mejilla derecha y la acarició con su pulgar — _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_ —su mano libre buscó la de ella, mientras sus ojos lilas estaban enganchados en lo castaños — _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ —inclinó la cabeza, y colocó un beso en su frente, consciente de todos los pares de ojos puestos sobre ambos.

Las chicas estaban arrullando de ternura, cuando Dany chilló avergonzada y desvío la mirada.

—Oh ¡Ni te preocupes por nosotros! Síguele la serenata a tu chica —exclamó Mari, riendo entre dientes después de haberles sacado más de fotos.

Akefia, que no había soltado la mejilla de Dany, y la hizo volver a verlo, despacio, y con su mano libre buscó la de ella — _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know._ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home._

Los chicos que tenían teléfonos apuntados a ellos ahora estaban grabando.

 _—I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ —Akefiq acarició el anillo-miraculous con el pulgar, dándole una mirada de complicidad — _To carry love, to carry children of our own_ —ambos se sonrojaron, eligiendo ignorar ese trozo de canción.

Tragando en seco, Dany se movió para inclinarse sobre el pecho de Akefia. Su mano libre acarició el collar del zorro antes de dirigirse a su hombro. En perfecta sincronía, empezaron a meterse suavemente, bailando sin dar un solo paso. La mano de Akefia dejó la mejilla sonrojada para apropiarse de su cadera.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
_ _Fighting against all odds  
_ _I know we'll be alright this time._

Luis recibió el celular de Mari casi a tropiezos cuando esta lo empujó en sus manos. Indicándole con gestos que siguiera grabando cuando Killua decidió seguir el ejemplo de Akefia y llevar a su novia en un inocente baile lento, acompañados solo por la canción del peliplata.

_Darling, just hold my hand_

Ryou apretó la mano de Bakura, que aún sostenía, y se inclinó hacia su hombro. Ambos se balancearon muy lentamente en su lugar, sin que Ryou dejara de grabar a sus hermanos.

_Be my girl, I'll be your man  
_ _I see my future in your eyes._

Akefia hizo que Dany girara en su lugar, provocando que ella ahogada una exclamación de sorpresa, aunque fluyó con el movimiento y volvió a su posición original contra su pecho.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_ _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
_ _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight._

-

Pasarían unos minutos antes de que Bakura y Atem les recordaran _sutilmente_ a sus hermanos que se supone que iban a salir todos juntos.


	6. Mirándose a los ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS es de la pareja Darkblueshipping = Seto Kaiba x OC (Rose Shirogan)

_< <En Inglaterra, las mujeres que no tienen pareja se despiertan temprano y, al comienzo del día, esperan asomadas a la ventana a que pase un chico. Cuenta la leyenda que el primer hombre que pase y las vea a las mire se enamorará perdidamente de ellas, y acabarán casándose con él.>>_

_._

Rose reunió su cabello de recién levantada en una desordenada cola de caballo, mientras colocaba la cafetera a funcionar. Su té ya estaba listo y servido en su taza favorita, así que lo tomó y dejó que el café de Shinichi se fuera haciendo para dirigirse al estudio de la casa.

Shinichi las había llevado a ella y Ran consigo a Londres, tras una invitación de sus padres. La albina había tomado felizmente la primera oportunidad de hacer maletas y salir de viaje, siempre hacia maravillas con su inspiración visitar otros lugares, e inspiración era lo que necesitaba para terminar a tiempo su próxima colección.

Aún teniendo en mente, atravesó el estudio, que ella misma había llenado de apuntes, revistas, su computadora, carpetas con muestras de tela y otros materiales, en favor de acurrucarse en el alféizar de la ventana, apenas lo suficientemente ancho para que una persona yaciera ahí.  
Justo al otro lado de esa ventana en particular, había una pequeña jardinera. La tierra abonada ostentaba unas pocas flores que resistían el invierno: crisantemos, amarilis, narcisos y camelias.

Rose estiró la mano, dejando que sus dedos pálidos rozaran los pétalos coloridos y llenos de vida a pesar de la niebla fría y la escasez de luz solar en esa mañana.

Tal vez… accesorios en forma de enredaderas y flores.   
Seguramente llamarían la atención en la primavera.

Tomó pequeños sorbos de su té, sintiendo que el suave y cálido líquido calentaba su ser lentamente. Mientras estaba en eso, lanzó distraídamente la mirada hacia el reloj en esa habitación. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las 8 de la mañana, y las calles circundantes estaban asombrosamente vacías, incluso para ser fin de semana.

Porque era fin de semana… ¿No?

Ugh. Tal vez Ran tenía razón en que ella y Shinichi necesitaban bajar un poco el ritmo.

Pero bueno. Para eso era este viaje ¿No?

Sacó su teléfono cuando casi había terminado su té, para comprobar la fecha, solo para encontrarse notificaciones de mensajes llenos de flores, corazones y melodías animadas, por no mencionar un gran número 14 burlándose de ella.

¿San Valentín?   
¿Ya? 

¿Cómo había avanzado tan rápido febrero?

Eso explicaba porque Ran había decidido trasnochar ayer en la cocina. Si hubiese abierto el refrigerador probablemente la habrían saludado un montón de chocolates.

En automático, Rose contestó los mensajes de sus amistades, deseándole un feliz día de San Valentín, un viaje agradable, y algunos pidiendo fotografías de cómo se desarrollaba San Valentín por allá.

Recordaba vagamente a Yukiko-san haciendo comentarios sobre las tradiciones de San Valentín en Londres -e Inglaterra en general- pero se mezclaban con los comentarios sobre Irlanda, el cual era otra de las paradas que harían en ese viaje.

Dejó su celular a un lado, en medio de sus contemplaciones, y volvió su vista a las flores, cuando algo chocó con la imagen pacífica de esa mañana nubosa.

Los autos elegantes, por norma general, no eran una visión extraña en Londres, sin embargo, la calle que se veía desde esa ventana era más un callejón estrecho, por lo que resultaba raro ver el llamativo vehículo por ahí.

Seguramente era un extranjero. _"Además, creo que va en contravía"_ Rose pensó, divertida.

Bebió lo último de su té, pensando en ir a servirse otra taza, cuando pudo ver a la persona que iba de pasajero en ese auto. Vaya casualidad que bajaran la ventana oscurecida en ese momento, porque Rose se quedó estática al ver ojos increíblemente azules vagar por unos segundos hasta hallar los suyos.

Claro, Shin-chan tenía ojos azules, y eran preciosos si le preguntaban a Rose, pero estos nuevos ojos zafiro tenían _algo_ que la dejaron sin aliento.

El auto pareció seguir en cámara lenta, hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina, y solo entonces Rose tomó una bocanada de aire, preguntándose ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— -se? ¿Rose? —apenas se dió cuenta de que Ran estaba llamándola.

—Uh… E-estoy aquí, Ran —la castaña se asomó por la puerta del estudio, aún en pijama, igual que Rose.

—Sabía que estabas despierta ¿Tenías que poner la cafetera? Te dije que deberíamos vigilar la cantidad de café que consume Shinichi, no alentarlo a consumirlo.

Rose se tomó un momento para procesar lo que Mouri le decía y soltó una pequeña risa —Sabes que Shinichi necesita al menos su café de la mañana, además, así se lo controlo. Solo hice para dos tazas.

Ran negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa de resignación en su rostro antes de volver a la cocina.  
Rose, por su parte, lanzó una última mirada a la ventana, por dónde había desaparecido el auto y esos impresionantes ojos azules, antes de volver ella misma a la cocina para obtener su segunda taza de té y ayudar a Ran con el desayuno.

—Después de lo que nos platicó Yukiko-san quise saber más, y encontré sobre un tipo de rumor o tradición de las personas solteras en San Valentín acá en Inglaterra —decí Ran mientras preparaban unos omelettes. Rose hizo un sonido con la garganta para que la castaña supiera que estaba oyendo y continuara —las mujeres que no tienen pareja se despiertan temprano y, al comienzo del día, esperan asomadas a la ventana a que pase un chico. Dicen que el primer hombre que pase y las vea a las mire se enamorará perdidamente de ellas, y acabarán casándose con él.

Y no. Rose definitivamente **no** de estaba sonrojando al pensar en el hombre de azules que había visto hace un rato.

—Bueno… son solo rumores y creencias al final del día —comentó suavemente, más para ella que para Ran en realidad.

Después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades había de que volviera a ver a esa persona, quien quiera que fuese?

Oh, pero Rose recordaría muy bien esa supuesta leyenda cuando, un par de días después, se topara con esos mismos impresionantes zafiros, en el avión a Gales.

Y si en su próxima colección habían más prendas azules de lo habitual, no tenía nada que ver con esos ojos.

… No. **Nada** que ver.


	7. Manos unidas

Yugi ya sabía que su alma y la de Yami estaban unidas, de alguna forma, gracias al rompecabezas del milenio. Ese conocimiento era un hecho consolidado en su mente, demostrable tanto en los duelos que Yami había tenido para protegerlo, como en los que habían enfrentado juntos más recientemente.

Sin embargo, aún con ese conocimiento sólido en su cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan espiritual y emocionalmente unido a Yami, como aquella noche, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus dedos aferrándose al rompecabezas -ya que no podía aferrarse físicamente a él- y exhibiendo su alma desnuda, ofreciéndosela al espíritu, a la espera de que este la aceptara como su hogar permanente.

"Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre" Yami había asegurado. Y si bien, su voz siempre era firme, confiada y sin dejar ninguna duda de sus intenciones. Yugi sintió que había algo más ahí, tan intenso, que su _otro yo_ apenas era capaz de contenerlo, e hizo que su voz temblara de un modo que nadie más hubiese notado. Solo él, su compañero "Incluso si no consigo mis recuerdos de vuelta"

A Yugi ya no le importaba ese asunto en lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué necesitaba saber quién había sido, cuando sabía quién era ahora mismo, en el presente que ambos compartían? "Yo también… siempre… te voy a dar todos mis recuerdos" lo que sea, cualquier cosa que él quisiera, siempre que permaneciera a su lado.

El simple pensamiento de ser separado de su otra mitad era desgarrador, y le hacía doler el pecho de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado.

No quería que eso sucediera, nunca.   
Y no importaba si venían otros, como Pegasus, detrás de su rompecabezas. Yugi acababa de tomar una decisión, él se haría fuerte, todo lo necesario para proteger y mantener su rompecabezas. Para proteger y mantener a su _yami._

Mientras todo eso se asentaba en su corazón, y entre ellos, el sentimiento fantasmal, casi inexistente de las manos de Yami sobre las suyas, alrededor del rompecabezas, se hizo lentamente más y más perceptible.  
Yugi no sabría cómo describirlo, no era totalmente físico, pero era innegable que había habido un cambio.

Tal vez dándose cuenta de lo mismo, o no, una de las manos del espíritu dejó la ajena, y se levantó lentamente hacia la mejilla de su compañero. Los ojos amatistas de Yugi habían dejado de expulsar lágrimas, pero los caminos húmedos seguían cubriendo sus mejillas ligeramente rosáceas en su rostro.   
La mano del espíritu se asentó contra el lateral de la cara del menor, provocando que este enganchara sus miradas de nueva cuenta y, con suavidad, deslizó su pulgar por el pómulo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Yami fue capaz de retirar y secar los caminos de agua salada en la piel de Yugi, de modo que sus dos manos acabaron acunando el rostro del menor, con un leve deje de sorpresa y satisfacción en los ojos del más alto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yami, pequeña pero aun así presente, era absolutamente beatífica; como si acabara de descubrir algo invaluable y magnífico.  
Tal vez así se sentía para él, cualquier forma que tuviera de interactuar con su pequeña luz.

Lentamente, Yami guió a su compañero de vuelta a la cama. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero hacía un largo tiempo que había oscurecido, y Yugi debía descansar.

Dócil, el de ojos amatistas permitió que su otro yo lo moviera hacia la cama, aunque no se sentó hasta que el mismo espíritu lo hizo.

— _Es tarde. Necesitas descansar_ —Yami murmuró, con voz suave y sedosa. Para Yugi, se sentía casi como una caricia.

—Quédate un poco más —susurró, casi rogó, en respuesta.

No había modo en que Yami se negara a cualquier petición de Yugi, aún si hubiese querido, que no era el caso.

Yugi se acostó en su cama, de lado, con su rompecabezas aún entre sus manos. La sábana estaba cerca, si en algún momento la necesitaba, pero la noche no estaba particularmente fresca en ese momento.  
Yami reflejó su posición como un espejo, recostándose frente a él luego de un momento de dudar si permitirse esas libertades. Una mirada expectante de los hermosos ojos amatistas le convenció de que su luz no lo tomaría como atrevimiento.

Una mano de Yami se unió a las de Yugi, de vuelta al rompecabezas, la representación física de su vínculo. La otra regresó a la mejilla del chico, prodigando sutiles caricias mientras las hermosas joyas amatistas se escondían lentamente detrás de los párpados.

Yami se quedó ahí hasta que Yugi estuvo profundamente dormido. Repasando los últimos minutos de esa noche y sintiéndose pletórico.

Yugi era su mundo entero, y no lo querría de ningún otro modo.


	8. Paseo

—Mi hermana te golpearía si te viera ahora —Malik se rió suavemente, divertido, sintiendo el viento revolver su cabello.

Las manos alrededor de su cintura desnuda frotaron figuras aleatorias en su piel, erizándola por una razón diferente al viento en contra.

—Pero ella no está aquí y no hay modo de que lo sepa —Marik, quien iba sentado detrás del menor en la moto, apoyó la cabeza en un hombro de su luz —supongo que será nuestro pequeño secreto —ironizó.

Malik se rió de nuevo, estremeciéndose gracias al aliento contra su oreja —Quita los cascos si se te da la gana, pero no desconcentres al conductor o podríamos tener un problema —lo reprendió ligeramente, como si su _yami_ fuese un niño pequeño.

Muchas veces actuaba como tal.

Para Malik, era adorablemente divertido. Para Ishizu, por lo general, era un frustrante dolor de cabeza.

Pero Malik amaba a su _yami_ y nadie podía decir nada al respecto, mucho menos pensar en separarlos.

La moto de los egipcios se deslizaba sobre el asfalto, en una carretera casi vacía, en camino a la bahía de Tokio, más específicamente al área _Odaiba._ De hecho, ya podían ver el _Rainbow bridge._

El _hikari_ eligió un lugar en la amplia playa despejada -porque eran cerca de las diez de la noche, un jueves, y muy poca gente en su sano juicio estaría por la zona a esas horas- después de todo, había procurado alejarse un poco de los puestos y locales del lugar. Las luces eléctricas apenas iluminaban débilmente dónde ambos estaban.

Malik apagó y estabilizó la moto sobre la arena, a un metro o dos de la acera pavimentada. Luego, él y Marik se descalzaron, dejando sus zapatos ahí junto al vehículo, y se adentraron más en la playa. Total, sus pertenencias estaban protegidas por la magia de ambos.

El brazo de Marik se apropió de su zona favorita, alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Malik, mientras avanzaban hacia el agua.   
La arena les hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies y la brisa fresca mecía sus cabellos. El lugar proyectaba tranquilidad y relajación, justo lo que la pareja estaba buscando.

Un momento exclusivamente para ellos.

Malik se inclinó hacia Marik, feliz con su calor y aroma envolviéndolo. Amando la sensación de sus sombras envueltas celosamente a su alrededor.

Caminaron hasta que el agua les rozó los pies, con el ir y venir de las olas. Malik la esperaba más fría de lo que estaba, en realidad era una sensación agradable, y le envío un sosegado escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, que le erizó la piel y le provocó un estremecimiento leve.

Marik respondió a las reacciones de su amado _hikari_ tirando de él más cerca, y envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Malik se dejó hacer, reclinándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos para respirar profundo.

...Hasta que Marik lo agarró con firmeza, sin perder nunca el cuidado, y lo levantó unos pocos centímetros.

Malik chilló con el súbito movimiento, e instintivamente se aferró a los hombros de su otra mitad, casi enterrándole las uñas por unos instantes hasta que se estabilizó y se permitió soltar una risita.

—Tonto —lo regañó, sin ningún reproche real en su voz.

Marik lo ignoró fácilmente —me encanta ese sonido —se refirió a su risa. Marik adoraba ver y escuchar reír a su luz, pero aún más amaba ser el causante de eso.

Las mejillas de Malik se sonrojaron muy sutilmente, se notaba incluso menos con la escasez de luz eléctrica, pero Marik estaba contento con el resultado de su pequeño truco. 

Aun sosteniendo cuidadosamente a su amado, Marik retrocedió unos pasos y chasqueó con la mano derecha, segundos después, la pareja se encontró tendida sobre una tela amplia y cómoda, a tan solo dos o tres metros del agua.

Tarareando de placer, Malik se estiró, como un gato tomando el sol, antes de volverse y plantar un beso rápido en los labios de su otra mitad —me encanta esto —susurró contra los suaves y tentadores labios del más alto, antes de dejarse ir de espaldas para apreciar el cielo nocturno.

No estaban muy lejos de la ciudad, pero sí lo suficientemente como para que una buena cantidad de estrellas se apreciaran a simple vista.

Marik prefirió acostarse de lado, rodeando la cintura de Malik de nuevo con un brazo, mientras usaba el otro para apoyar su cabeza. Prefiriendo admirar el espectáculo que tenía justo a su lado en lugar de encina, la nariz de Marik encontró su camino hacia el cuello de su luz, empezando a repartir pequeñas caricias.

Malik soltó una risilla como primera respuesta. Pronto, el aliento cálido de Marik le provocó escalofríos agradables que erizaron la zona circundante. Finalmente, pequeños suspiros empezaron a escapar de sus labios cuando los del oji-fucsia empezaron a colocar suaves besos en su piel canela.

Un brazo del más bajo reemplazó el de su _yami_ debajo de su cabeza, para alcanzar su melena rebelde y acariciarla con los dedos. En respuesta, Marik se inclinó más hacia él, como un cachorro que busca acomodo, y sus piernas atraparon una de las Malik. 

Marik prácticamente terminó acurrucándose alrededor de su luz.

Y Malik parecía perfectamente bien con ello, ladeando su cabeza para que Marik tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello.

A los pequeños y castos besos del más alto pronto se sumaron succiones, roces de dientes, y trazos de lengua. Malik estaba bastante seguro de que su cuello acabaría con un interesante collage de marcas. Pero él no iba a quejarse en lo absoluto.  
Por el contrario, su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática. Los suspiros de sus labios eran más audibles, mezclados con pequeños jadeos o zumbidos de aprobación. Sus dedos en el cabello ajeno no dejaron de corresponder como podían a las caricias prodigadas, acariciando los mechones indomables y rasguñando suavemente el cuello cabelludo.

Marik también suspiraba contra su cuello, feliz con las atenciones correspondidas. Su cabeza no funcionaba para nada más que no fuera su hermoso y amado _hikari_. Malik había decidido tomar un baño antes de salir a su pequeño paseo nocturno, y el aroma a caramelo de sus productos para el baño favoritos llenaban su sentido del olfato, instando a devorarlo.

Los besos del oji-fucsia subieron por el cuello y la línea de la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, el cual atrapó entre sus labios y jugueteó con el pequeño pendiente allí usando su lengua.

Malik se estremeció más fuerte en respuesta, y bajó su mano para apretar el hombro de Marik con sus uñas. Su pierna presa entre los muslos del más alto también se movió, provocando una reacción similar en el oji-fucsia. Marik apenas contuvo el balanceo instintivo de sus caderas, y jadeó pesadamente en la oreja de su luz antes de morder suavemente el hélix de la misma.

—Marik —lo llamó suavemente, en un laxo gemido.

El más alto se movió para colocar sus rostros a la misma altura, respondiendo al llamado de su luz — _ore no tenshi._

Cariñosamente, Malik frotó su nariz contra la del oji-fucsia, sabiendo cuán feliz hacían a su oscuridad esos pequeños gestos de afecto; después de eso, buscó la apetecible boca ajena con la suya y la reclamó, lamiendo y mordisqueando los labios de su _yami_ con todo el deseo y el amor que albergaba por él.

—Te amo —se susurraron a la vez, acurrucándose más en el otro, esa noche bajo las estrellas que era solo de ellos.


	9. Cena

Tanto Yugi como Yami se dejaron caer al suelo de sentón. Uno al lado del otro.

De repente se sentían  _ tan  _ agotados.

Apenas podían procesar el hecho de que seguían juntos, después incluso de que Yugi venciera a su ya-no-espíritu, incluso después de que las puertas al… ¿Paraíso? ¿La otra vida? ¿Los campos de Aaru? fueran abiertas para él.

Pero no. Había algo más intenso, algo más poderoso que mantenía su alma en el mundo de los vivos, en un presente que inicialmente no era suyo, pero que aprendió a aceptar como suyo… que  _ alguien  _ se lo presentó como suyo.

Y ese alguien resulta ser la manzana de la discordia en la línea del destino del que una vez fue faraón. 

Sí, esa no-tan-metaforica manzana tenía nombre y apellido: Yugi Motou.

—  _ /Hikari… ¿Yugi?/  _ —Yami se concentró en buscar de nuevo su lazo, sonaba casi desesperado aún en su mente. Su pecho se sentía apretado y no podía articular palabra, pero necesitaba escuchar esa gentil y dulce voz que siempre lo mantenía centrado.

— /Estoy aquí… Puedo escucharte de nuevo/ —y el suspiro de alivio que ambos habían soltado no podía haber sido más sincronizado.

Se apoyaron uno en el otro. Hombro con hombro. Por primera vez podían sentir el calor del otro, y era diferente al sentimiento de estar juntos dentro del rompecabezas del milenio.

Era toda una gama de sentimientos y emociones que no querían ponerse a detallar en ese momento.

Pero quizás, tan solo quizás, esa negativa de ambos a considerar y permitirse experimentar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos había sido la piedra angular de la situación actual.

Con Yami teniendo la opción de quedarse junto a su compañero y sus amigos.

Todo por un sentimiento tan intenso, en el que no quería pensar ahora mismo.  
Se sentía tan agotado. 

—Chicos ¿Están bien? —Joey y Tea se acercaron de primeras, el rubio colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Yami — ¿Atem?

— ¿Yugi? —Ryou tocó también el hombro de Yugi. Él y Malik mirándolo con preocupación.

Finalmente los ayudaron a ponerse en pie y a salir del lugar.  
Sin nada más que hacer, se dirigieron de regreso al barco para emprender el camino de vuelta.

Los esperaba otro largo viaje.  


Yugi sabía que casi todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos mientras caminaban y, siendo sincero, no podía importarle menos. Estaba cansado, se sentía débil, y una presión constante en su pecho le decía que necesitaba estar cerca de su  _ yami _ , y que él lo necesitaba de igual manera.  
Claro que el intenso sol de Egipto, apenas pasado el mediodía, no era el mejor momento para acurrucarse con su otra mitad.

…

¿Había pensando en  **acurrucarse** con Yami?

De acuerdo. Definitivamente, el sol y el cansancio ya lo estaban afectando.

Curiosamente, su yami parecía ser al que menos afectaba el sol ardiente y la temperatura, junto con Malik y el resto de la familia Ishtar. Yugi por su parte, al igual que Ryou se encontraban algo incómodos, sintiendo que la piel les picaba, probablemente al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Excepto Kaiba. Si ese sujeto se estaba cocinando bajo su gabardina o no, su rostro no daría ni la más mínima señal de ello.

Aparentemente, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de su luz, Yami se detuvo un momento para sacarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre la cabeza de Yugi, asegurándose de que la tela diera sombra a todo su rostro y cuello —  _ /eso ayudará, creo que ya casi estamos de vuelta/  _ —explicó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la mano, para que caminaran al mismo ritmo.

Si Yugi se sonrojó, nadie podría decir nada al respecto después de estar expuestos a ese clima.

Ryou tomó nota de ambos y se cubrió con la gabardina negra que su propio yami había sacado de sabrán-los-dioses-dónde.   
De algún modo se sentía… reconfortante.  


Para cuándo finalmente llegaron al barco, Yami y Yugi literalmente desaparecieron de su vista. Apenas y se excusaron con Solomon, explicando apresuradamente lo agotados que se sentían.

Ni bien entraron en la habitación donde habían pasado la noche en vela, planeando su duelo, se aferraron el uno al otro.  
La chaqueta sobre la cabeza de Yugi resbaló lentamente hasta el suelo mientras esté se hundía en los brazos de Yami, como si quisiera que ambos volvieran a ser uno, y a la vez, no quisiera volver a soltarlo nunca más.

—Es todo… demasiado intenso ahora —murmuró el oji-amatista, sabiendo que el mayor lo escucharía —nuestro enlace nunca se había sentido así.

—Pensé que era porque se desvaneció durante nuestro duelo, pero hemos estado separados antes y nunca se sintió así, tienes razón —concordó Yami, apretando a Yugi contra su pecho, luchando entre la desesperación de sentirlo cerca y la preocupación de no lastimarlo.

—No sabes cuántas veces quise hacer esto —Yugi movió su cabeza. Su nariz rozó la base de la garganta ajena —cuantas ocasiones deseé abrazarte.

—No habrán sido más de que yo mismo lo deseé,  _ aibou _ , eso podría jurarlo —una mano subió al cabello de Yugi mientras la otra envolvía su espalda.

—Yami… ¿Tú también lo sientes? —murmuró, avergonzado —siento que si te suelto ahora mismo, volveremos al final del duelo y te irás por esas puertas, y no puedo soltarte —las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de Yugi —pensé… creí que era lo mejor para ti. Creí que era el único camino a seguir, pero no fue así y ahora… ya no me importa si soy egoísta al decir que quiero que te quedes —las pequeñas manos de Yugi apretaron la playera negra sobre la espalda de Yami.

Yami tarareó para intentar tranquilizarlo. La mano en la espalda de Yugi frotó suaves círculos allí, deseosa de alcanzar la piel bajo la ropa, pero Yami ignoró totalmente el pensamiento.

—No eres egoísta —contestó suavemente —o quizás ambos lo somos. No lo sé —rozó su mentón contra la sien de Yugi —te lo dije una vez, y mis sentimientos al respecto nunca cambiaron, solo que llegué a pensar lo mismo que tú: que era el único camino —Yugi se separó lo justo para buscar su mirada — ¿Le recuerdas? ¿Aquella noche? —Yami soltó su cabello para acunar su mejilla y limpiar las pocas lágrimas que habían bajado —quiero quedarme contigo para siempre.

Los húmedos ojos amatistas lo miraron con absoluto afecto y necesidad en ellos —yo también… para siempre —tomando valor de quién sabe dónde, Yugi empuñó con fuerza las manos, y se apoyó en las puntas de los pies —te daré todo de mi —sin pedir permiso, ni esperarlo, Yugi juntó sus labios con los de su protector.

No había hablado específicamente de sus sentimientos, pero no hacía falta. Yami sabía lo que venía y Yugi sabía que no sería rechazado.  
Ambos querían esto. Ambos lo necesitaban

Ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Acabaron tendidos en la cama, entrelazados todo lo que les era físicamente posible. Se acurrucaron uno en el otro y dejaron que su cercanía calmara el dolor y el agotamiento mientras se arrullaban en la respiración del otro.

Durmieron durante horas. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ellos, unos más que otros; no habían salido para almorzar en ningún momento, y el sol ya estaba a poco de ocultarse.  
Solomon trató de tranquilizarlos lo mejor que pudo, asegurando que ambos estaban realmente agotados tras ese duelo y toda la confusión posterior, y que se unirían a los demás en cuanto se sintieran mejor.

  
Yugi medio despertó horas después. Afuera el anochecer era inminente. Su teléfono había sido el culpable de sacarlo de su estado de relajación y reposó. Sí, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero no le importaría quedarse más tiempo a acurrucarse con Yami.

Varios mensajes lo alertaron de que se habían saltado el almuerzo y que deberían cenar, además de que el barco pararía en menos de una hora.   
Muy gentilmente, Ryou y Malik habían ofrecido llevarles la cena si es que no se sentían listo para salir de la habitación aún.

Luego de contestar a su amigos, Yugi se vio en la tarea de desenredarse de Yami. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, pero alguno de los dos había asegurado la puerta tras entrar y, aún si no fuera así, definitivamente no quería que sus amigos los encontraran en ese abrazo tan íntimo.

Para cuándo logró salir de la cama, ya estaban golpeando la puerta. Yugi salió a recibir la bandeja y agradecer ampliamente al egipcio y al albino por su gentileza.   
Les aseguró que ambos están descansando bien y que estarían listos para bajar en cuanto el barco atracara.

Con sonrisas y buenos deseos, Ryou y Malik se retiraron para tranquilizar a todos los demás.

Yugi se volvió hacia la mesa en la habitación para dejar la comida mientras que Yami se sentó en la cama, adormilado.

—Ven, tenernos que cenar. Bajaremos del barco pronto —lo llamó suavemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yami asintió, somnoliento, y se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a su luz. Uno junto al otro, comieron despacio, relájandose en la cercanía de su otra mitad e intercambiando pequeños comentarios a través de su vínculo.

Sabían que les aguardaba un interrogatorio al salir, pero realmente solo querían disfrutar de ellos mismos por un tiempo. Todo lo demás podía esperar.


	10. Abrazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS del shipp Shymeshipping = Luis x Kenta   
> Dos de mis OC's más recurrentes

Kenta suspiró mientras observaba las llamas danzantes de la gran fogata a tan solo unos metros de distancia. 

Parecía el tipo de fogata preparada para los festivales, y era un poco sorprendente pensar en cómo había colaborado con sus compañeros/amigos para hacerla y encenderla. También un poco divertido, considerando que había sido un trabajo apresurado; todos habían estado tan emocionados por la experiencia del viaje, los paisajes que ahora observaban y las diferentes actividades que podrían realizar, que solo cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol empezaba a bajar y que, precisamente esa noche, iban a acampar, todos se habían puesto manos a la obra.

Dejando que una suave sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, tomó un madero de la pila de leña que había cerca y se acercó más a la fogata para arrojarlo dentro de las llamas, solo por el placer de hacerlo, antes de caminar hacia la playa de arena.   
Algunos de sus compañeros de viaje estaban esparcidos por allí, tomando fotografías al mar, las enormes rocas que menguaban el oleaje en esa zona, o los acantilados cercanos.

Kenta pensó que no había visto un sitio tan hermoso en su vida como la isla Niijima. Había visto fotografías antes, sus padres le contaron que habían venido cuando él era muy pequeño, pero sinceramente no lo recordaba, y apreciarlo ahora era sencillamente una maravilla.

Tendría unos tres días más para disfrutar la isla entera. El grupo había llegado apenas esa mañana, cerca del mediodía después de un viaje de casi tres horas en el ferry de alta velocidad.   
Había sido un viaje planeado desde antes incluso que empezara el verano. Y, para cuando regresaran, quedarían tan solo dos semanas antes de que terminaran las vacaciones.

Kenta estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Observó hacia un lado a sus compañeros Ryou y Bakura. Ambos estaban abrazados muy cerca, con el mayor de los Thief tomándoles fotos. Con las rocas de fondo.  
Más allá, Mari, Hikari, Dany y Rose también estaban haciéndose fotos, con el cielo oscureciendo de fondo.

Kenta observó a la muchacha albina por un momento. Habían pasado semanas desde que la conoció 'formalmente' y aún se sentía un poco aprehensivo a su alrededor, lo cual era incómodo, dado que ella estaba trabajando con su madre.

El pelirrojo suspiró, ajustándose la chamarra impermeable que llevaba esa tarde y volviendo los ojos al mar, antes de que alguna de las chicas notara su mirada sobre ellas.

**_Flash back.  
_ ** Faltaban solo una semana para que las vacaciones de verano iniciarán. Los exámenes estaban terminando y los proyectos finales siendo entregados en escuelas y universidades, a la espera de saber quienes iban a disfrutar las vacaciones desde el minuto uno, y quiénes tenían que recuperar.

Kenta estaba estudiando para los últimos dos exámenes que tenía que presentar, física y geografía, en la oficina de su madre aquel lunes por la tarde. La mujer había pedido que se fuera directamente a su local después de almorzar porque quería presentarlo con unos nuevos prácticamente que tendría durante el verano, o algo así.

El pelirrojo estaba practicando fórmulas en un cuadernillo de ejercicios cuando su madre entró —deja eso un momento y ven aquí —solicitó la mujer en traje de sastre azul marino sobre una blusa color perla.

El menor asintió, dejando el lápiz entre el cuadernillo antes de cerrarlo y salir de la oficina junto a su progenitora. 

—Tendremos tres pasantes. Uno trabajará conmigo, otro irá a fotografía y el último entrará a ventas —explicó ella, a lo que su hijo emitió un sonido de afirmación. Kenta no iba demasiado a la casa de modas de su madre durante los días de clase, pero conocía bastante al personal. Recordó que una de las vendedoras en la boutique del primer piso se había mudado recientemente y por consiguiente renunció, también que el último asistente de su fotógrafo en jefe había renunciado.

Madre e hijo bajaron las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde estaba la boutique y la bodega tanto de prendas como de materiales. Vaya sorpresa se llevó el menor al encontrar, de las cuatro personas esperándolos, solo un rostro desconocido y dos demasiado familiares.

— ¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí? —los ojos verdes parpadearon de Luis a Dany Sennen, quienes venían acompañados de una muchacha albina del alto de Dany, que recordaba haber visto en algún momento. Se apresuró hacia su compañero de asiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba intentando no reír, antes de lanzar una mirada interrogante a su madre

— ¿Sorpresa? —le murmuró Luis, antes de que la mujer hablara.

—Ambos han mencionado en alguna ocasión que a Luis le interesa la fotografía ¿No? —ambos estudiantes asintieron —bueno, nuestro fotógrafo necesita un asistente y pensé que a tu amigo Luis le gustaría intentarlo durante las vacaciones.

El oji-naranja empujó el hombro de Kenta ligeramente con el suyo —habló directamente con mis padres y conmigo, me sorprendió que tú no supieras nada, pero pensé en sorprenderte.

Y vaya sorpresa. ¡Podría ver a Luis constantemente durante sus vacaciones sin tener que estar pidiendo permiso para salir a casa rato!

Kenta sonrió, feliz, y luego miró a la pelinegra — ¿Sennen-san?

Dany le contestó con una sonrisa —esta es mi amiga, Rose Shirogan. Estudia Diseño y Moda en la misma universidad que yo. El director la recomendó aquí para aprender e ir adquiriendo experiencia con tu madre, así que me ofrecí a traerla —explicó, haciendo las presentaciones.

Kenta inclinó la cabeza hacia la albina —mucho gusto, me llamo Kenta Tsurubi.

Rose correspondió el gesto —mucho gusto. ¿Tú eres compañero de clase de Luis y los hermanos de Dany, no? —Kenta asintió —sabía que te había visto antes —comentó casualmente.

El oji-menta entendió que probablemente se habían visto a la distancia en alguna salida común que habían hecho con el grupo de amigos de Dany y Akefia.

La cara desconocida: un joven, también estudiante de último año en otra preparatoria, se presentó también antes de que la señora Tsurubi lo enviara con la vendedora que estaba de turno. A Luis, Dany y Rose los guió de vuelta al segundo piso.

—Hiromi, nuestro fotógrafo principal llegará en unos minutos —comentó la mujer, mientras subían las escaleras.

—No se preocupe —respondió rápidamente Luis.

La mujer abrió una puerta en el extremo opuesto a su oficina para dejarlos entrar a un amplio estudio. Había mesas, todo tipo de reglas, lápices, papeles, recortes de revistas y muestras de tela por todas partes, sin lucir desordenado. Las mesas empotradas contra dos de las paredes tenían múltiples máquinas de costura. Una tv inclinada en una pared estaba reproduciendo una pasarela de la última  _ Tokyo Fashion Week,  _ Rose reconoció. Y una puerta, que se encontraba abierta, daba a una habitación más pequeña, con un enorme ventanal de un lado, trípodes, percheros y una enorme pantalla verde cubriendo una de las paredes casi por entero.

Dany y Luis miraron a Rose, y se rieron lo más bajo posible. Los ojos rojos de la chica literalmente brillaban observando las máquinas y las telas.

El moreno le dió un ligero empujón con la cadera — ¿Asumimos que te gusta? 

La albina asintió —sí, y la boutique abajo es realmente hermosa.

_ La jefa  _ agradeció el comentario, luego miró a Luis y a Rose con ojos analíticos —no sabía que se conocían, pero parece que hacen un contraste bastante agradable —estiró una mano y acomodó una solapa de la camisa de vestir que Luis se había puesto específicamente para esa ocasión y le dirigió la más leve sonrisa de aprobación —aspiro a que ambos aporten y aprendan mucho en sus respectivas áreas

Rose y Luis intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, sin entender del todo el comentario sobre el 'contraste agradable' pero se encogieron de hombros y se sonrieron.

A Kenta se le hizo extraño, no tenía idea de que Luis conociera a esta chica Rose más que él, pero el comentario de su madre puso un puchero en los labios, Incluso si no era consciente de ello.

—Kenta, muéstrale a Luis el estudio de fotografía mientras llega Hiromi —indicó la mujer.

—Sí, madre —de inmediato, el pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el brazo de su amigo, más bien, abrazarse a la extremidad, para tirar de él hacia el salón indicado.

—Shirogan, ven. Te enseñaré cómo trabajamos por aquí. Sennen-san, puede acompañarnos si gusta.

Dany negó ligeramente —Estoy bien así. Esta es la experiencia de Rose, después de todo —le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga —Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas. ¿Te vas con Luis?

—No te preocupes Dany, yo me quedo con ella —escucharon desde la habitación continúa.

Las tres damas compartieron una pequeña risa. Dany y Rose se dieron un rápido abrazo —Bueno, diviértete.

La albina asintió —nos vemos, Dany-chan.

La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza hacia la diseñadora —Hasta pronto, Tsurubi-san. Que tengan un buen día.

La mujer correspondió y se volvió hacia su nueva practicante.  
**_Fin del Flash back_ ** **.**

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del oji-menta. Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde ese momento. Había estado pasando más y más tiempo en la casa de modas de su madre, lo cual claramente la traía complacida con él. No es que fuera a decirle que no lo hacía por interés en la empresa, sino por pasar más tiempo con Luis.

Claro, había visto mucho a Shirogan en esos días también, pero apenas cruzaban miradas y saludos de rigor, pero él no mostraba interés en acercarse más allá de eso y ella estaba constantemente ocupada con su madre.  
En esos días observó y aprendió también sobre la amistad de la albina y Luis. Evidentemente tenían cierto nivel de confianza, Luis iba con ella para contarle cosas, buscaba su opinión y pedía consejo, también bromeaban y se molestaban el uno al otro, incluso al nivel de soltarse un empujón, un codazo o una palmada mutuamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí apartado? —la voz del mismo oji-naranja sobre el que estaba pensando lo sacó de su mente — ¿Tienes frío? —un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros, en un familiar semi-abrazo.

—Solo un poco, pero la brisa está agradable —contestó con el mismo tono de voz suave, inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombro de Luis.

—Tienes razón en eso —el moreno lo apretó más cerca antes de frotarle el brazo con una mano —pero se disfruta igual un poco más cerca de la fogata. Anda, ya terminó de bajar el sol y hará más frío.

Kenta asintió, finalmente girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Luis ya lo había estado mirando unos minutos —Vamos ¿Buscamos algo de tomar? 

—Sí, tengo sed. Y en nada empezamos con la barbacoa para la cena —le sonrió.

El par se dio la vuelta y se unieron a los demás cerca de la fogata.


	11. Pelea Amistosa

Joey, Tea y Tristán podrían decir que tenían todas las razones para sospechar cuando, para la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, no habían visto nada más que miradas de reojo lanzadas entre Ryou y Yugi, y a ambos más pendientes de su celular que cualquier otro día.

Habían empezado nada más llegar a clases. Ryou ya estaba en su asiento, y les saludó con una mano, pero apenas había cruzado una mirada y sonrisas con Yugi, bajó la cabeza y buscó su teléfono. El tricolor también había buscado su propio teléfono al llegar a su asiento.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Yugi nunca había sido el tipo de alumno que ponía atención a cada palabra de los maestros, pero ese día parecía más distraído de lo normal, jugueteando con su rompecabezas del milenio a casa rato, y arriesgándose a usar su teléfono por debajo de la mesa en más de una ocasión. La suerte, sin embargo, pareció estar de su lado, porque ni una sola vez lo pillaron.

Ryou parecía estar en condiciones similares.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del tricolor. La mayoría salía a comer fuera del salón y no había más que otro pequeño grupo en una esquina. Ryou había salido a comprar algo para beber él mismo.

—Ya, suelta la lengua Yugi —exigió Joey, ni bien se acomodaron los tres.

— ¿Hm? —Yugi murmuró, con un bocado aún en la boca. Tragó y miró a sus amigos con confusión, todos parecían expectantes a él — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yugi… ¿Ryou y tú se pelearon o algo? —Tea preguntó, lo más suave que pudo.

La expresión del oji-amatista, sin embargo, hablaba de total confusión — ¿Con Ryou? ¡No! Todo está perfecto —respondió honestamente — ¿Por qué lo preguntan, muchachos?

Los tres le dieron una mirada plana —apenas y se dirigen la mirada —enumeró la castaña —ambos han estado distraídos todo el día, y han estado pendientes de sus teléfonos.

—Ayer tú y él se quedaron juntos después de que salimos de la Arcade ¿No es cierto? —mencionó Tristán —sucedió algo.

—No, bueno, nosotros… —Yugi se atoró y, en un gesto calmante, acarició la punta de su pirámide dorada con la yema de los dedos.

Tea siguió el gesto con la mirada, como un ave de presa — ¿Fue algo con ese espíritu de la sortija? —preguntó tentativamente, bajando el tono de voz.

Yugi se tensó, dándoles una respuesta sin hablar —algo así… —suspiró, rendido —bueno, él y _mou hitori no boku…_ digamos que ¿Tuvieron una pequeña discusión amistosa ayer? —trató de explicar vagamente.

— ¿Discusión…

—...Amistosa?

— ¿Eso es siquiera posible con esos dos?

Yugi se removió en su silla, nervioso. Yami estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba incomodando, desde su lugar de reposo en el rompecabezas, y Yugi no quería que sintiera la necesidad de salir en medio de esta conversación.

—Solo digamos que se vieron en la necesidad de trabajar juntos para un mismo fin, pero no es algo que realmente hayan querido hacer, solo… sucedió —se encogió de hombros —pero ambos son tan orgullosos… Ryou y yo decidimos no estar cerca uno del otro por hoy para que lo de ayer se asiente y simplemente lo olviden.

Joey, Tea y Tristán claramente no estaba muy conformes con su vaga explicación, pero tuvieron que quedarse con eso. Yugi claramente no tenía intenciones de soltar nada más y era probable que Ryou fuese igual o menos cooperativo.

Hablando del albino, entró en ese momento al salón y le lanzó una breve mirada de disculpa a Yugi, sabiendo el interrogatorio que seguramente estaba recibiendo.

Pero bueno, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a contar a nadie que Yami y Bakura simplemente habían estado ayer 'discutiendo' de buena gana cómo iban a castigar a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes delincuentes de otra escuela que habían tratado de atacarlos y… _otras cosas_ , ayer por la tarde mientras acortaban camino a casa por unas callejuelas.

Nop. Eso quedaba entre ellos y sus _yamis_.


	12. Canciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este OS es una continuación a Corazones, el día 3 de Las 14 flechas de San Valentín que mi amiga Rose Shirogan está publicando en Wattpad.  
> Básicamente, un miembro de las parejas mencionadas aquí ingirió un corazón de dulce con magia que los hacía más sinceros y expresivos sobres sus sentimientos hacia la persona que aman y ahora todos están avergonzados.

Dany no pudo evitar reírse cuando regresó a su habitación, con una enorme bandeja entre manos con leche tibia y muchos bocadillos, y se encontró con sus hermanos menores derrumbados en el sofá, con Yami cubriéndose la cabeza con almohadones y Atem con una manta, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de su hermano,

Los gemelos tricolores se volvieron hacia el sonido de su risa, mirándola por entre sus respectivas tapaderas.

— ¡No es divertido! ¡No te burles, Nee-san! —la regañaron al unísono, en perfecta sincronía, haciendo que sus voces parecieran en verdad intimidantes, a pesar de la clara vergüenza en ellas.

La mayor negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando su carga en la mesita baja que había justo frente al sofá —lo siento. No me burlo —aseguró —acabo de recordar cuando eran más pequeños, y a veces eran un poco toscos para decir las cosas. Es un poco divertido verlos inquietos ahora por haber sido sinceros.

Atem y Yami resoplaron a su respuesta, dándole miradas desagradables.

— ¿Viste la cara de Hikari? ¡Mi tenshi no va a querer verme en días, incluso! —se quejó el mayor de los dos, tirando de los bordes de la manta de colores burdeos que había sacado del armario de su hermana.

—Ahora, ahora, Temu. Creo que estás exagerando —Dany rodeó la mesa y se acercó al sofá, dándole un toque a Atem para que le hiciera espacio.

El moreno bajó las piernas del sofá para que su hermana se sentará, pero las volvió a subir sobre el regazo de la chica —literalmente huyó de mi —remarcó cada palabra.

—Y Yugi con ella —añadió Yami.

—Estaban avergonzados —excusó la mayor, alargando una mano para deslizar sus dedos por el torso y las costillas de Atem, evitando los puntos donde sabía que le haría cosquillas —quiero decir, no les puse exactamente mucha atención, pero juraría que vi a Hikari con un tono completamente nuevo de sonrojo —se rió un poco.

Atem ahogó un gemido contra el abdomen de su gemelo —no creo que estés ayudando, Nee-san —murmuró el menor de los tres, retirando uno de los almohadones de su cara —incluso tú terminaste lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no querer ver al ladrón ahora.

Dany negó —le dije que lo vería hasta mañana porque quería quedarme con ustedes.

Sus hermanos la miraron con cara de que no le creían ni una palabra.  
Ella les regresó una mirada plana.

—Si no me creen, perfectamente puedo llamar a Akefia y decirle _"Mi amor, no te preocupes, que a los gemelos no les importa si te quedas con nosotros. Vente y dormimos los cuatro"_ —ella entonó dulcemente mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Los tricolores reaccionaron con un fuerte grito — ¡No! —Atem se sentó para sujetar el brazo de su hermana y Yami le arrebató el teléfono para lanzarlo hasta su cama — ¡Ni se te ocurra!

La pelinegra se soltó en carcajadas.

Atem y Yami se sentaron derechos en el sofá, la manta resbaló de la cabeza del mayor mientras ambos hacían pucheros a su hermana, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos segundos se contagiaron de sus carcajadas y acabaron riendo todos.

Después de que los tres se calmaron, casi jadeando por aire, Dany se inclinó y presionó un beso en la frente de cada uno —les traje leche tibia, tomenla antes de que se enfríe —cabeceó hacia la mesa.

Los gemelos le dieron pequeñas sonrisas antes de tomar un vaso cada uno. Siempre podían contar con su hermana mayor para mimarlos sin importar qué edad tuvieran.  
Dany les sonrió cálidamente de regreso, tomando su propio vaso de leche con vainilla.

— ¿Ya más tranquilos? —preguntó suavemente, agarrando una bolsa de galletas desde la bandeja que había traído antes.

—Sí/Un poco —contestaron ambos. Dejando sus vasos de lado. 

— ¿Quieren hablar de lo que pasó? —preguntó más suavemente, después de unos instantes de silencio. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza instantáneamente —Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Yami alargó una mano y sacó un par de galletas de su bolsa — ¿Sacamos el _Monopolio_? —ambos se rieron — ¿El _Uno_? ¿ _Batalla Naval?_ ¿ _Jenga_?—Dany ladeó la cabeza, contenta de hacerlos reír —diría que somos muy pocos para jugar charadas ¿Tal vez prefieren videojuegos? Ryou-cute y yo estuvimos jugando al _Mario 3D World_ hace poco, es divertido.

— ¿Tal vez una mini-serie o una película? —sugirió Atem.

Yami asintió y desvió la mirada por la habitación de su hermana — ¿Puedo tomar tu laptop?

La mayor le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de permiso. El tricolor de piel clara se levantó del sofá, tomando un trozo de manzana de un tazón de fruta picada antes de ir a tomar el aparato. Atem tomó un trozo de melón y se inclinó hacia la azabache; ella, en respuesta, colocó su cabeza contra la de él y frotó la mejilla contra su sien. 

— ¿Un abrazo? —ofreció la mayor, levantando una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

—Sí —su hermano murmuró contra su hombro.

Dany dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y abrió los brazos para el moreno. Atem se movió de lado y rodeó el torso de la fémina con ambos brazos, reclinándose hacia ella. La azabache se reclinó un poco hacia el reposabrazos, siguiendo en movimiento, y tarareó levemente mientras sentía a su hermano acurrucar la cabeza cerca de sus clavículas; acarició el cabello tricolor con una mano y la espalda con la otra.

—Me siento como un niño pequeño —se quejó débilmente contra la base de su cuello.

—Nee-san no se va a molestar por eso —le respondió Yami esta vez, volviendo a sentarse con la laptop en manos —y nadie más está aquí para decir nada, hermano.

Dany le sonrío al menor, retirando una mano de la espalda de Atem para extenderla hacia Yami, abriendo y cerrando la mano —tengo dos brazos si tú también quieres un abrazo, _Moonshine_.

El aludido le respondió con una sonrisa astuta —entonces a Atem le das un abrazo entero ¿pero a mí solo a medias? ¡Hay favoritismos aquí, Nee-san! 

El propio Atem alargó una mano, haciendo un gesto de despedida —entonces espera tu turno —se burló.

Dany se rió —ahora, ustedes dos, no hacían esto ni cuando eran pequeñitos.

Atem y Yami se burlaron. El moreno soltó a la mayor después de un ligero apretón y se levantó para buscar algo de comer entre la bandeja.

Yami dejó la laptop a un lado y se levantó para reclamar su propio abrazo con su hermana. Dany lo recibió al igual que a Atem y le acarició la espalda y el cabello, tarareando; Yami suspiró, relájandose contra la calidez de su hermana mientras las preciosas amatistas de su amor inundaban su mente. Él podría estar ahora mismo acurrucándose con su hermoso _hikari_ pero, siendo sincero, se sentía realmente cómodo teniendo un tiempo con sus hermanos; no es como si no los viera a menudo ni nada por el estilo, pero entre sus propias parejas y las responsabilidades de cado uno, hacía bastante que no pasaban un tiempo expresamente en familia, incluso si Seto y Heba no estaban también.

—Así que ¿Qué vamos a ver? —preguntó Atem, abriendo una bolsa de papas con el pequeño sonido de un estallido.

—Pongamos un listado en una página de selección aleatoria y la que salga —sugirió la mayor.

Yami bostezó contra el cuello de su hermana antes de retirarse y recoger la laptop — ¿Qué género?

—Nada de romance, lo ruego —resopló Atem de inmediato, y sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con él — ¿Súper héroes?

— ¿Pos-apocalíptico? —sugirió casi al mismo tiempo Yami.

— ¿Suspenso? —añadió también Dany.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros y suspiraron divertidos 

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? —ofreció Atem.

— ¿Y si lo dejamos en Disney? —se rió entre dientes la azabache —si después de eso no tenemos ganas de ir a dormir, podemos buscar una película de cada género.

Los gemelos levantaron un brazo cada uno — ¡Desvelada! —vitorearon en broma.

Dany levantó un brazo también, riendo — Pues desvelada ¿Por qué no traen más almohadas y otra manta por si acaso? —señaló hacia la cama _King Size_ de su habitación —yo iré buscando un listado y que salga lo que tenga que salir.

Ambos tricolores asintieron y fueron a buscar lo que ella había pedido. Mientras, Dany buscó un listado de todas las películas animadas de Disney y la pegó en una página tipo ruleta para que eligiera una al azar.  
Para cuándo sus hermanos dejaron las almohadas y otra manta en el sofá, su hermana ya estaba colocando la película.

— ¿Ya? ¿Qué tocó? —Yami intentó mirar.

—Tch, Tch —Dany le chasqueó la lengua mientras encendía la tv en la pared de enfrente —sorpresa. Espera a que le dé _play._

Atem y Yami se acomodaron, acordando dejar a su hermana en medio, y tomaron bocadillos para cada uno. Dany dejó la laptop de lado, tomó su propia botana y se acomodó entre sus hermanos, dejando que se acurrucaran hacia ella.

El intro clásico con el castillo de Disney dio paso a una pantalla en negro, a continuación, las palabras _"Walt Disney Pictures presents"_ en una tipografía de color rojo muy familiar.   
Finalmente, un sol naciente respondió la curiosidad de los gemelos junto con una canción realmente icónica.

_"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba…  
_ _Sithi uhm ingonyama"_

No necesitaron ni mirarse para que los tres entonaran al unísono — **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba** —muy posiblemente lo había pronunciado del asco, pero simplemente se rieron y dejaron la música correr.

~

_"Mira Simba, todo lo que toca la luz, es nuestro reino"_

— ¿Tenía que ser esta película? —murmuró Atem.

—Hermano, llevamos más de cinco minutos y ¿Ahora es que vas a quejarte? —resopló Yami, lanzando migajas de galletas hacia el moreno, cuidando no darle a la chica en medio, que puso pausa al largometraje.

—Esta parte me recuerda a Padre —comentó el mayor de los oji-vino.

Yami tarareó — ¿Cuando nos llevaba en las mañanas al balcón para ver al pueblo?

Atem asintió —precisamente.

El menor ladeó ligeramente la cabeza — ¿El padre de Seto sería tan… como Scar?

— ¿De verdad estamos haciendo estas comparaciones? —preguntó la mayor en un quejido —quito pausa —aviso, y los menores volvieron la atención a la pantalla.

~

—"cuando yo sea rey, será lo primero que cancele" —imitó Atem con una gran e infantil sonrisa.

—Aquí hace falta Heba para seguirle el juego —se quejó Yami, riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, acabo de imaginar a Mahad como Zazú —continuó Dany, a lo que los gemelos se rieron también.

—"Bueno, él es el futuro rey" —imitó esta vez Yami, dándole un pequeño tirón al cabello de su hermano para hacerle saber que lo acompañaba.

Atem se rió —"Sí~ tienes que obedecerme en todo" —los gemelos miraron a su hermana fijamente, haciéndole saber cuál era su papel en el pequeño juego que habían comenzado.

Dany fingió un quejido de lamento, dejando la manta a un lado para levantarse.

— "... Y con una actitud así temo que vas a ser un rey bastante patético" —coordinó ella, inclinándose para colocar un zape juguetón en la nariz de Atem.

El moreno se rió, encarámandose en el sofá hasta sentarse sobre el respaldo para quedar más alto que la azabache — "¡Hm! Yo no lo creo así" —sus dos hermanos rieron y su propia sonrisa, estaba seguro, acabaría por hacerle doler las mejillas — _poderoso rey seré. Sin oposición._

Dany tomó la manta que había descartado antes y le cubrió con ella el cabello, en un movimiento rápido — _Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león, que no tenga mechón._

Atem tiró la manta al suelo — _Nunca ha habido nadie así. Seré la sensación_ —sacudió su cabello, haciendo que sus mechones dorados volaran alrededor de su rostro — _observa cómo rujo, yo te causo un gran ¡Temor!_

La mayor hizo el ademán de pulir sus uñas contra su blusa, en un gesto de desinterés — _pues no parece nada excepcional_.

— _¡Yo quisiera ya ser un rey!_

Dany negó con la cabeza, moviendo el dedo índice en negativa —Piense bien y verá que aun le falta mucho, alteza.

El tricolor mayor saltó fuera del sofá, tirando del brazo a su hermano para ponerlo en pie — _Nadie que me diga…_ —tomó dos almohadones.

—Bueno, cuando dije que-

Yami agarró uno de los almohadones y Atem se movió hacia el lado contrario de la azabache — _Lo que debo hacer_ ~

Dany los miró de un lado al otro —Quise decir que-

— _Nadie que me diga…_ —ambos gemelos levantaron los almohadones en manos.

—Pero ¿no se da cuenta- 

— **_¡Cómo debo ser!_** —los menores cantaron juntos, abalanzándose para darle un almohadazo a la mayor.

Dany, sin embargo, se agachó y retrocedió, dejando que los tricolores se golpearan el uno al otro — ¡Pero, mire aquí! —cantó, riéndose, mientras corría hacia otra parte de su habitación.

— _Libre de correr seré_ —Atem fue tras ella, y Yami no tardó en seguirlos.

—Bueno, definitivamente eso n- —la mayor fue interrumpida por sus hermanos atrapando de modo que los tres cayeron en la cama.

— **_¡Todo lo que quiera haré!_** —Yami y Atem chocaron palmas mientras su hermana se reía, tendida en la cama con el cabello todo regado sobre las sábanas.

— _Usted y yo tenemos que, de cara a cara, hablar_ —Dany logró continuar entre risas.

Arrodillado sobre la cama, Atem le soltó un codazo suave a Yami, juntado ambos pares de ojos color rojizos — _mira nada más, al rey quién quiere aconsejar_.

Dany fingió un puchero, aún tendida en su cama, con sus hermanos menores alzándose sobre ella y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación — _si este es el rumbo que llevamos yo no voy, lejos yo me voy de África. No me voy a quedar_ —estiró una mano y tiró de un mechón dorado de cada uno — _el chico cada día está más mal~_

Los gemelos se rieron. Atem empujó suavemente a Yami a un lado de su hermana para quedar por encima de ambos — _¡Yo quisiera ya ser un rey!_

~

Horas más tarde, cuando las botanas y las películas habían terminado, los tres hermanos se acomodaron en la amplia cama, acurrucándose entre sí, mientras tiraban juguetonamente de las mantas o se lanzaban almohadas.

—Dany —Yami bostezó su nombre, la azabache era la que más tranquila estaba, ya dispuesta a dormirse.

— ¿Mm? —ella zumbó en respuesta, acomodando la esponjosa almohada bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Nos cantas una última canción esta noche? —pidió con voz suave, lanzando de vuelta una pequeña almohada decorativa hacia la cara de Atem.

—Solo si prometen aquietarse ya. Tengo sueño y mañana hay cosas que hacer —se frotó los ojos, mirando hacia Atem con la última afirmación. Debían ser más de las 2 AM.

—Me quedaré y los ayudaré —prometió Yami.

—Eso suena bien —Atem se contagió del bostezo de su hermano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se movió para darles un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a cada uno y luego se acurrucó en busca de una posición para dormir.

Atem y Yami se acurrucaron con ella, mirándola con atención aún en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

— _A veces sueño un mundo que, parece que conozco bien_ —la azabache empezó, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan, pero con voz suave para intentar adormilarlos — _Una dulce nostalgia en el corazón… Contigo un día estaré, juntos solos tu y yo. Escucho ya tu voz y sé que no perderé. Oh-oh~_

Los gemelos se arrimaron un poco, buscando su propio acomodo y ella empezó moverse suavemente, como si los meciera.

— _Ya cuéntame la historia… de un reino y de un niño_ —Dany deslizó suavemente sus manos por los cabellos ajenos, tanto como las posiciones se lo permitieron —y _de un príncipe que no sabe, dónde está el mundo que ha dejado y ¿Qué será… de mi vida ahora? Nada va a ser lo mismo…_ —ella bostezó, y dos segundos más tarde, sus hermanos también — _En las páginas de destino, escribiré el final feliz que quiero yo…_

~

Dany no recuerda si terminó la canción, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó y encontró a su dos amados hermanos acurrucados y descansando pacíficamente con ella, no pudo evitar sentirse en la más tranquila y dulce paz.


	13. Salida con amigos/como amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro ^^U  
> Puzzleshippging tan dulce que te pudrirá los dientes. No me hago responsable de casos diabéticos.  
> Continuación del día 9 Cena

Eran cerca de las 8:30 AM de un día normal y tranquilo.  
Yugi y Yami estaban en la habitación del menor, que había pasado a ser su habitación compartida, dada la absoluta renuencia que habían demostrado ambos tricolores a estar separados más de lo necesario, después de que a Yami se le permitiera quedarse con su _hikari_ tras del duelo ceremonial.

Claro, habían estado ridículamente apegados los primeros días, pero ya era un poco menos agobiante -y, por consiguiente, un poco menos evidente- su necesidad de contacto. Había pasado poco más de una semana, pero bueno, era un trabajo en proceso acostumbrarse a ser dos cuerpos separados y, en honor a la verdad, ninguno de ellos tenía prisa.

Sus amigos, por otro lado, bueno… era evidente que no estaban exactamente cómodos a su alrededor en esas circunstancias, y los tricolores no podían culparlos, nadie más que ellos mismos sabía cómo se sentían ni cuánto se necesitaban, no podían esperar que los demás comprendieran el alcance y la fuerza de su vínculo, o de su 'nueva' relación, de modo que la solución más lógica era simplemente poner un poco de distancia y eso hicieron.

Al principio, la pandilla no estaba muy segura de eso. Temían que, si los dejaban solos y fuera de vista (control), en lugar de acostumbrarse y reducir la necesidad de mantener al otro en su rango de visión y alcance 24/7, simplemente empeorarían.  
Hicieron falta un cruce de palabras con Malik y Ryou, y tal vez unos pocos regaños, para aclarar el asunto. Malik y Ryou entendían absolutamente los sentimientos de la pareja tricolor, al menos, del lado de Yugi; ellos darían lo que fuera por estar en su misma posición, y tener a sus respectivas contrapartes consigo. De hecho, estaban trabajando en eso y, tan pronto como Yugi y Yami estubieran lo suficientemente equilibrados, los cuatro se podrían manos a la obra.

Por el momento, la pandilla había decido tomar el día para _supervisar_ el "supuesto" avance de los tricolores. Habían quedado para almorzar, ir de compras y ver una película, no necesariamente en ese orden, pero básicamente iban a pasar toda la tarde juntos. La razón de la salida, según Tea, era que la familia Ishtar llegaría pronto a instalarse en Domino y deberían prepararles una agradable bienvenida, _además_ de que Yami _seguramente_ necesitaba organizar su propio guardarropa.

Y, bueno… razón no le faltaba. 

La magia de los tricolores solo podía hacer tanto para acondicionar la habitación para ambos. Sí, la cama se había vuelto más grande y Yami tenía ropa de su talla en el armario, pero todo era básicamente copias en una talla más grande de lo que Yugi tenía. Incluso si compartían algunos gustos, Yami tenía su propio estilo y Yugi realmente quería que pudiera elegir su propia ropa y accesorios, así que había accedido cuándo sus amigos llenaron un chat grupal con exigencias para reunirse y pasar el rato, bajo esos argumentos.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, esperando que fuera un poco más tarde para salir y encontrarse con los demás. Ya habían desayunado, ayudado al abuelo a arreglar la tienda antes de abrir y se habían preparado para salir.   
Yami estaba usando el atuendo gris oscuro con chamarra plateada que Yugi había llevado cuando probaron el juego de Duke, mientras que el menor llevaba una playera negra de manga ¾ y jeans azul oscuro, con su cinturón doble.

Por el momento, simplemente se acurrucaban en el lecho. Yugi estaba semi-recostado, con la espalda contra almohadones apoyados en la cabecera de la cama, mientras usaba su celular con una mano. La otra estaba acariciando el pelo de su _yami._ El oji-vino estaba recostado parcialmente sobre su luz, con la cabeza descansando en el pecho del menor, lo que le permitía escuchar perfectamente el suave y relajante latido de su corazón, la parte inferior de su cuerpo descansaba en la cama, entremedio de las piernas de Yugi. 

El oji-amatista había separado sus piernas para mayor comodidad, al recibir a Yami sobre él, en cuanto ambos se acomodaron en la cama, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Para ese punto, ambos estaban más allá de eso. Sin embargo, no había nada sexual en su postura, simplemente se mimaban el uno al otro, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad antes de salir.

Yami estaba en un estado letárgico entre el sueño y la vigilia, con las caricias de su _aibou_ , el rítmico latir de su corazón, su tibieza y aroma envolviéndolo, para él era como vivir un paraíso.  
Yugi estaba disfrutando de mimar a su ser querido mientras conversaba con Ryou y Malik por chat. El albino no se uniría a ellos en la salida, no solo porque ver y estar cerca de Yugi y Yami en esos momentos acrecentaría el vacío en su alma del vínculo roto con su propio _yami_ , sino porque estaba ayudando a los Ishtar con diligencias en el museo y la casa a la que se mudarían.

_Siento mucho que no puedas venir con nosotros, Ryou.  
_ _Y._

_No te preocupes, Yug. No necesitan presionarse.  
_ _Malik y yo aún no terminamos de traducir todo pero estamos casi allí.  
_ _R._

_Buena suerte con eso entonces.  
_ _Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer solo tienen que decirlo.  
_ _Y._

_Lo sabemos. Gracias Yuu_ _😊  
_ _M._

Yugi ahogó un pequeño suspiro. Le sentaba mal dejar atrás a Ryou, a pesar de saber lo que le haría estar cerca de ellos. No le gustaba el hecho de que su presencia haría daño a un amigo, menos a uno tan cercano cómo se habían vuelto Ryou y Malik para él, pero confiaba en que pronto podrían solucionar eso.

Quería, honesta y genuinamente, que Ryou y Malik pudieran experimentar la misma felicidad que él vivía día a día, sabiendo que él y Yami podrían estar juntos siempre. Los dos se habían convertido rápidamente en confidentes, casi hermanos, para el tricolor. Tenían su propio tipo de vínculo.

— /¿Ocurre algo, _aibou?/_ —la voz de Yami en su mente coincidió con el ligero moviendo se su mejilla contra su pecho.

Yugi sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era curioso ver a Yami siendo perezoso, era algo que nunca habría asociado con él, pero también era cierto que Yami nunca había tenido mucho que hacer mientras estaba en el rompecabezas, sin un reto o una amenaza por enfrentar, así que podía entenderse.

— /No es nada, _Koi_. Solo charlaba con Malik y Ryou/ —contestó del mismo modo, solo para no romper el tranquilo silencio. Afuera soplaba un poco de viento y los pájaros estaban trinando melodías agradables — /Sin embargo, deberíamos levantarnos y salir pronto, si no queremos llegar tarde/

Yami frotó con más insistencia su mejilla contra Yugi, apretándolo ligeramente entre sus brazos — /¿Cinco minutos más?/

El menor resopló, preguntándose internamente si él sonaba así cuando no quería levantarse para la escuela — /De acuerdo/ —de hecho, colocó una alarma de cinco minutos en su teléfono y lo dejó a un lado para poder abrazar mejor a Yami. 

Era muy fácil que ambos perdieran el sentido del tiempo cuando estaban en los brazos del otro.

Yami tarareó feliz cuando se encontró más apretado contra su hermosa y amada luz, obteniendo toda su atención. Una sonrisa boba se plantó en sus labios, aunque Yugi no pudiera verla, seguramente sabía que Yami estaba sonriendo.

Yugi deslizó sus dedos por la fuerte espalda ajena. La chaqueta estaba esperando en la silla de la habitación.

El mayor levantó la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la cama mientras buscaba los labios de su amor. 

— /Mi dulce luz/

— /Mi preciosa oscuridad/ 

Se dieron besos pequeños, castos y rápidos, aunque en cada beso de demoraban medio segundo más. Hicieron una pausa para besar las mejillas del contrario un par de veces y luego volvieron a la boca del otro. La mano derecha de Yami se deslizó por el costado de Yugi, mientras que la del menor subió hasta su cabello, acariciando mientras continuaban con los dulces besos.

Luego de unos minutos así, Yami atrapó el labio inferior de Yugi, dándole el más suave mordisco antes de soltarlo.

Ambos se miraron. Los ojos de ambos gritaban una sola cosa "te amo".

La alarma en el teléfono de Yugi sonó. El grito de un _Kuriboh_ , nada menos.

Yami se rió entre dientes, mientras que Yugi suspiró, tomando su teléfono para apagar la alarma —Vamos, hora de irnos, _Koi_.

Yami presionó un rápido beso en su nariz antes de levantarse —Sí, _habibi._

El oji-vino se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar su chaqueta mientras el menor se levantaba también, se estiraba y mandaba un último mensaje a sus amigos antes de guardar el teléfono y caminar con su otra mitad fuera de la habitación, y de la casa.

Se despidieron rápidamente del abuelo y se encaminaron hacia la plaza del reloj, dónde habían quedado con los demás.

Al principio fue un poco incómodo. Caminaban muy juntos y sus manos se rozaban, con el impulso instintivo de tocarse y entrelazarse, pero ya habían estado hablando sobre qué gestos sí y no podían hacer en público. Ver a dos chicos -no niños- andar de la mano por la calle equivaldría a atraer miradas de la gente que Yugi prefería evitar a toda costa.

Yami respetaba eso, incluso si pensaba que no importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de ningún extraño en la calle ¿Qué sabría esa gente sobre ellos? Nada. _Per se,_ no tenían derecho ni motivos para opinar.

Sin embargo, lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal o incómodo a su _hikari._

Luego de unos minutos, tuvo una idea.

Estaban caminando por la acera de un parque cuando vio de reojo a algunos chicos, probablemente de secundaria, jugando. Uno tomaba el cuello del otro en una llave juguetona y le revolvía el pelo. Yami recordó a Joey y Tristán haciendo eso en más de una ocasión, entre ellos mismos y con Yugi, así que decidió probar.

Con mucho más cuidado y delicadeza, subió su brazo y rodeó los hombros del menor, permitiéndoles acercarse más y que su antebrazo colgara junto al pecho de su luz.

Yugi no se sobresaltó con el gesto, así que Yami buscó su mirada, preguntando silenciosamente si esto era aceptable. Yugi lo pensó un momento, claramente estaba bien para ellos, era más que suficiente contacto para sentirse cómodos. Arriesgó una mirada muy rápida alrededor y decidió que sí, estaba bien por ahora.

La gente probablemente pensaría que eran hermanos, de todos modos.

.

Tea ya estaba en el lugar cuando llegaron, esperando junto al reloj, y Duke venía caminando desde el lado contrario a los tricolores, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto en una mano.

— ¡Hola, amigos! —Yugi saludó animado, con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días —Yami saludó justo después, en voz más tranquila y una rápida inclinación de labios.

—Es bueno verlos, chicos —Tea les devolvió el saludo con su propia gran sonrisa.

—Sí, ya les echabamos de menos —Duke estiró una mano y Yugi correspondió al choque de puños. Yami hizo lo mismo con su mano libre.

No parecía que fuera a quitar su brazo de Yugi pronto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Atem? — Tea se inclinó ligeramente hacia el tricolor más alto mientras preguntaba.

Duke apoyó una mano en su cadera y balanceó su peso sobre un solo pie —cierto ¿Cómo lo llevan ustedes dos? —amplió Duke, más gentilmente.

—Mejor —respondió el oji-vino, justo antes de compartir una mirada cariñosa con Yugi. El menor le dio una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, y asintió —nos estamos acostumbrando al cambio —respondió por ambos, inclinando su cabeza contra la de Yugi apenas unos segundos, lo que hizo más grande la sonrisa del menor.

Joey y Tristán los alcanzaron apenas un par de minutos después, saludando más animadamente a los tricolores, cosa que los obligó a soltarse para responder a los gestos juguetones de sus amigos.

Hubo un momento allí, mientras Tristán le palmeaba la espalda, en que Yami apretó las manos en puños y se obligó quedarse quieto, observando a Joey envolver el cuello de Yugi con un brazo. El conocimiento de que era algo usual estaba claro en su cabeza, tanto como que Joey no estaba lastimando de ningún modo al oji-amatista, pues este simplemente reía, pero Yami tuvo que reprimir conscientemente la necesidad de sacarle al rubio de encima para abrazarlo él mismo.

El ex-espíritu suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no estaba bien, que no era un comportamiento adecuado y que era un gesto completamente innecesario. Después de todo, tenían que caminar hacia el centro comercial, que estaba al otro lado de la cuadra, así que Joey tendría que soltar a Yugi y el volvería a su lado para caminar juntos.

Excepto que no fue así.   
Tea fue la que tocó su brazo e instó a todos a caminar — ¿Vamos yendo o qué? —comentó a todos.

—Seguro ¡Vamos! —Joey apenas soltó a Yugi para darle un empujoncito y encabezar la marcha. Tea y Yami fueron justo detrás, y luego Tristán y Duke.

Yugi volvió la mirada hacia atrás unos segundos, y compartió una fugaz mirada anhelante con Yami, acto que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

—Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe por qué Ryou nos dio él esquinazo? —preguntó Tristan.

Yugi bajó la cabeza, sabiendo cual era el principal motivo para eso. Conociendo los pensamientos de su _hikari,_ Yami estiró una mano y frotó suavemente el centro de la espalda del menor, animándolo a contestar.

—No nos dio "un esquinazo" —refutó, levantando la cabeza. Agradeciendo mentalmente al toque de su _yami_ —Ryou dijo que tenía cosas que hacer hoy, que no podía dejar para otro día. Por la forma en que habló, me parece que tenía algo que ver con su padre, pero también me dijo que iba a hacer un favor a la familia de Malik así que… sí, estaba realmente ocupado.

Joey, siendo el más empático respecto a "los problemas paternales" fue el más rápido en aceptar la explicación y cambiar el tema.

Yami subió su mano por la espalda de Yugi y le apretó suavemente el hombro antes de obligarse a soltarlo.

Atrás, Duke se inclinó hacia Tristán y le murmuró algo al oído.  
  


Llegaron al centro comercial como habían planeado. Recorrieron un poco la primera planta mientras decidían qué hacer primero. Muy a pesar de Tea, la votación popular los condujo al salón de juegos en el tercer piso.

Oh, bueno. Eso estaba cerca del cine, de todos modos, pensó la castaña, suspirando mientras seguía a los chicos.  
De algún modo, Yami se había alejado de ella para volver al lado de Yugi, aunque lo dejó pasar solo por el conocimiento de que había personas que se sentían aprehensivas subiendo y/o bajando por las escaleras eléctricas. Los tricolores estaban uno al lado del otro, un escalón por debajo de Joey, Tea estaba dos por detrás de ellos.

La mano de Yami había alcanzado instintivamente la de Yugi cuando se subieron al escalón móvil. No era la primera vez que usaba este tipo de escaleras y no le disgustaba de ningún modo, simplemente quería estar en contacto con su luz, y Yugi lo sabía, en consecuencia, se movió hacia su compañero, reclinándose contra su costado con familiaridad, y sonrió, mientras escuchaba de fondo a Joey diciendo como definitivamente iba a aplastar a Duke en el _Mortal Kombat_.

Atrás, el pelinegro lanzó un "en tus sueños".

Nuevamente, todos se mantuvieron en silencio sobre el gesto _bastante_ cercano de los tricolores.

Una vez en el piso adecuado, Joey agarró la muñeca de Yugi y tiró de él, corriendo hacia el arco en la entrada del salón de juegos. Yami casi perdió el equilibrio por el repentino cambio y se apresuró tras ambos. Atrás, Tea los regañó por las prisas.

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entró en el lugar y miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto, siempre lo emocionaban los juegos y retos, aunque su sonrisa se basaba más en tiernos recuerdos de Yugi insistiendo en cambiar para que Yami pudiera probar las juegos y divertirse también.

Sus ojos color vino buscaron a su luz, y se conectaron rápidamente con las hermosas amatistas del menor. Supo de inmediato que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo.

Yugi se acercó y tomó su mano, dándole un suave apretón —Me gusta verte feliz. Siempre me ha gustado verte sonreír —admitió, con su propia sonrisa en los labios — ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?

Yami le apretó suavemente la mano de regreso —elige tú, _aibou._

El menor negó levemente con la cabeza, pero accedió a la solicitud y echó un vistazo alrededor antes de tirar suavemente de su alma gemela en una dirección específica. Una mini-estación de bolos.  
A un lado suyo, Tristán y Duke se apropiaron rápidamente de una canasta de baloncesto, mientras la máquina en cuestión soltaba tres balones anaranjados al mismo tiempo. Yugi no pudo evitar reírse cuando los dos primeros tiros chocaron entre sí y le aconsejó que se coordinaran antes de mostrarle a Yami el movimiento típico para jugar a los bolos.

La pandilla estuvo ahí un largo rato, probando los diversos juegos. Tea compitió con Joey en una carrera, eligiendo las estaciones con motos en lugar de los volantes de auto, luego jugó con Duke en el _Guitar Hero,_ antes de dirigirse a su fuerte, el _DDR_.  
Mientras ella estaba en eso, los chicos hicieron una pequeña fila para la única mesa de _hockey_ para cuatro que había allí. Yugi y Yami rápidamente se posicionaron de un lado, con el oji-amatista quedándose a la defensiva de la ranura para el disco y Yami a la ofensiva; Duke y Joey se posicionaron del lado opuesto.

La competencia fue entretenida y estimulante. Los tricolores tomaron la delantera tres a uno en apenas cuatro minutos, lo que desató pequeñas disputas entre el pelinegro y el rubio, cosa que les valió una derrota. Siete a dos, a favor de Yugi y Yami.

—A ustedes juntos no hay quien les gane en ningún juego —bromeó Tristán, viendo al otro par suspirar en derrota.

Yugi se rió entre dientes — ¿Qué puedo decir? somos un buen equipo —contestó en broma.

—El mejor, querrás decir —lo corrigió Yami, menos modesto pero aún en tono bromista, mientras se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

Yugi se giró hacia él y chocaron palmas antes de apretar suavemente la mano del contrario, compartiendo sonrisas cariñosas.

Esta vez, Duke se inclinó a murmurar algo a Joey, el cual se sobresaltó ligeramente. 

Cuando Tea finalmente saltó fuera de la plataforma de baile, luego de una buena ronda de varias canciones, y con una pequeña multitud de espectadores alrededor, alcanzó a Joey, Tristán y Duke en las tres máquinas de _Skee ball_ disponibles en el salón de juegos, lanzando pelotas como condenados en una aparente competencia por ver quién obtenía más tickets premio.

A la chica le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien al verlos, incluso Duke parecía fuera de su habitual aire relajado y elegante. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a Atem y Yugi, pensando que el oji-amatista estaría observando a esos tres entre risas y palabras de ánimo, pero ninguna de los dos estaba a la vista.

La castaña resopló. Les quitaba la vista de encima cinco minutos y…

El tiempo límite de las _Skee ball_ casi coincidió con sonidos de celebración de una máquina arcade y luego exclamaciones sorprendidas de un pequeño grupo de personas agrupándose alrededor de la misma. Tea apenas escuchó a Joey celebrar su victoria por unos cuantos puntos antes de que los cuatro se movieran hacia el grupo de personas.

Fue una sorpresa, y a la vez no, ver que en el centro del grupo de personas estaban Yugi y Yami, con el más alto ligeramente inclinado sobre la máquina, presionando botones y moviendo el joystick con los ojos totalmente concentrados en la pantalla brillante y una gran sonrisa en sus labios que hablaba de cuánto se estaba divirtiendo.

Era el tipo de sonrisa ancha, que dejaba ver los dientes, que vería mayormente en Joey o Tristán, o incluso en Yugi. Verla en el rostro de Yami hizo que las mejillas de Tea se sintieran repentinamente cálidas.

Yugi estaba justo a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para no estorbar el constante movimiento de los brazos de Yami, pero teniendo la vista perfecta del juego.

Tea lanzó una mirada rápida a la máquina. El nombre se le hizo ligeramente familiar, _Prince of Persia,_ sabía que era un juego famoso de plataformas, ya algo viejo, pero no mucho más, y no entendía porque había una multitud observando y animando.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —afortunadamente, Joey preguntó a los que estaban alrededor, luego de tratar de meterse a empujones, más cerca de los tricolores.

—Ese chico está rompiendo récord de _speedrun_ —contestó un muchacho, cerca de ellos, señalando al oji-vino —lleva ahí apenas más de cinco minutos y ya está en el nivel cinco.

— ¿Cuántos niveles tiene? —preguntó la castaña.

—Doce —suplió Duke, luego de que el muchacho que había respondido a Joey hiciera una mueca de fastidio — _Prince of Persia_ se hizo famoso con sus doce niveles en mazmorras laberínticas, con puzzles de inteligencia y 'trampas mortales' para el jugador —elaboró el pelinegro —para ganar el juego debe completarse en un límite de 60 minutos… pero a Atem parece que le sobran unos 40 —se rió entre dientes. Se escuchó el aviso de un nivel superado —o 45 —miró con interés la partida del ex-espíritu.

Tea, menos que interesada en el juego, miró una vez más a Atem antes de echarle un vistazo a Yugi. Estaba satisfecha de ver que el oji-amatista no lucía ansioso ni inquieto por tocar al mayor, aunque le extrañó el hecho de que estuviera tan callado. Tea se esperaba al pequeño rebotando en su lugar, derramando alabanzas y ánimos para su compañero.  
Desde donde estaba apenas podía ver la mitad del rostro de Yugi, pero era evidente que ostentaba su propia gran sonrisa; los ojos morados fluían entre su igual y la pantalla en constante cambio, brillaban de entusiasmo, diversión y algo más que Tea no supo nombrar en el momento.

Pasaron largos minutos. La multitud a su alrededor crecía y decrecía según la gente se aburriera u otros se acercaban, curiosos.  
Finalmente, el enorme anuncio de victoria brilló en grande en la pantalla de la máquina arcade, declarando a Yami como ganador con un récord de tiempo, habiendo superado el juego más rápido que nadie en esa sala.

La gente a su alrededor silbó, exclamó y aplaudió en felicitaciones, haciendo que los tricolores parpadearan, desconcertados, y mirasen a su alrededor, aparentemente sorprendidos y sin haberse enterado de toda la gente que se había reunido.

Yami se dio la vuelta y, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, levantó una mano, sin saber qué hacer con toda esa atención. Yugi se rió entre dientes y tomó esa mano, levantándola, cosa que desató otra ronda de vitoreos antes de que la gente se calmara y dispersara.

Yugi dejó que Yami bajara el brazo para envolver los suyos a su alrededor, en un rápido abrazo de felicitaciones. Sonriendo, Yami se inclinó hacia él, colocando un fugaz beso en su frente que nadie más notó.

— ¿En qué momento se juntó tanta gente? —preguntó Yugi, cuando se quedaron solos con sus amigos.

—Antes de los primeros cinco minutos, por lo que oímos ¿No se dieron cuenta? —habló el rubio.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo —estabamos totalmente concentrados, no oímos nada más que nuestras voces y los sonidos del juego —respondió esta vez Yami.

Tea estaba a punto de reclamar un "pero ninguno estaba hablando" cuando Duke se le adelantó —como sea, estuviste genial ahí. Superaste por quince minutos el récord de tiempo.

Yami se rió bajo —fue realmente divertido.

Yugi le dijo un suave empujón con la cadera —Duke tiene razón, estuviste increíble —le dio una mirada amorosa, inclinándose hacia él inconscientemente.

El oji-vino bebió felizmente del elogio de su luz, levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Yugi con los nudillos. Las mejillas del menor obtuvieron un ligero sonrojo para deleite del oji-vino — /gracias/ —susurró a través de su enlace, con ganas de haberlo dicho con su boca contra la oreja de Yugi. 

Aún sin eso, el oji-amatista se estremeció suavemente con la entonación que hizo eco en su mente.

Un carraspeo interrumpe el pequeño momento. Tea tenía una mano hecha puño frente a su boca, claramente el origen del sonido. Duke les dirigía una mirada que era a partes iguales pícara y sorprendida. Tristán y Joey intercambian murmullos.

Las mejillas de Yugi se sonrojaron más, por una razón diferente —mm… uh —revolvió en su lugar, apenado — ¿deberíamos… seguir adelante o…? 

—Sí ¿Por qué no vamos al cine a ver qué hay en cartelera? —animó Tea, dándose vuelta para salir del salón.

—Derecha ¿Correcto? —volvió a preguntar el _hikari_ tricolor.

Duke contestó con un zumbido afirmativo.

Yami miró a Yugi con ojos de cachorro, ligeramente ensanchados y confusos, cuando este empezó a caminar detrás de Tea — /¿Hice algo mal, _habibi_?/ —caminó a su lado, pero los ojos amatistas no lo reconocieron. Sin embargo, sí negó con la cabeza.

Los seis se dirigieron a la derecha, nada más salir del salón de juegos, encontrándose con carteles y posters de películas. La discusión sobre cuál película ver o no recayó mayormente en Duke, Joey y Tea. Tristán se quedó escuchando la disputa ir y venir, sofocando algunas risas, mientras que Yugi solo los observaba como a un partido de tenis… entre tres… aunque sin escuchar realmente. Yami, por otro lado, solo observaba a su luz.

Después de unos buenos cinco minutos de discusión integra, hubo una película elegida, así que fueron a comprar los boletos de la matiné.

Conscientes de que faltaban unas tres horas para el tiempo de almuerzo, Duke, Tea y Yugi decidieron comprar pequeños combos para acompañar la película. Joey y Tristán, por otra parte…

—Deténganse ahí —regañó Tea, cuando los escuchó soltar un listado de comida y bocadillos al vendedor —vamos a almorzar después de esto, no se atraganten.

El par le reclamó a su amiga, como niños regañados, así que Yugi se acercó para intentar calmar los ánimos, dejando a Yami para elegir las botanas de ambos.  
Luego de que Tea finalmente logró que el rubio y el castaño hicieran un pedido 'normal', todos pudieron dirigirse a la sala que les tocaba.

Tea tomó el primer asiento, Duke junto a ella, seguido de Tristán y Joey, luego Yami y finalmente Yugi.

La enorme pantalla frente a ellos estaba presentado las recomendaciones sobre los teléfonos y los sitios donde se podía depositar la basura cuando se acomodaron, apenas unos segundos después, las luces se apagaron.  
No había demasiada gente hasta donde alcanzaron a ver. Quizás un 35% de las sillas estaban ocupadas, aunque no era demasiado raro para una función temprana.

Yugi exhaló lentamente y se acurrucó en la cómoda silla cuando todo, excepto la pantalla, quedó a oscuras. Inconscientemente se movió hacia el lado de Yami pero el brazo en medio de ambos se interpuso  
Yami, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de eso, así que cambió el vaso con refresco de Yugi al lado contrario y levantó el molesto obstáculo entre él y su _hikari_ , antes de acercarse él mismo.

El menor no pudo evitar acurrucarse con él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y colocando una mano distraídamente sobre uno de sus muslos.  
En respuesta, Yami besó su pelo, pero también le dio una pequeña sacudida para llamar su atención.

— /Ten/ —transmitió, apenas el oji-amatista se volvió para verlo.

Yugi notó, con el brillo de la pantalla que estaba iniciando los cortos previos, que Yami sostenía un trozo de algo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ladeó la cabeza un poco — /¿pediste dulces, Yami?/

— /Un par. Sé cuánto te gustan/ —ofreció el mayor.

Yugi sonrió, enternecido — /Tú sí que eres dulce/ —bromeó, mientras se inclinaba y abría la boca para tomar el ofrecimiento, acariciando los dedos del oji-vino con sus labios intencionadamente.

Yami se rió bajito — /¿Oh? ¿Es por eso que me besas? Y aquí pensando que yo te gustaba, _aibou_ / —fingió un tono herido.

El oji-amatista se rió por lo bajo también, saboreando el trozo de chocolate — /No seas tonto. Sabes que te amo/

Sonriendo, Yami lo atrajo más cerca — /Yo también te amo/

Para los treinta minutos de la película, los bocadillos de los tricolores se habían terminado. Yami, ya con las manos libres, no tardó en deslizar un un brazo alrededor de Yugi, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era sentarlo en su regazo o entre sus piernas, tenerlo contra su pecho y reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

Yugi se reclinó más hacia su pareja gradualmente, dedicando un pensamiento a tener una noche de cine casero con Yami en casa, en el sofá o incluso en su habitación, ambos mucho más cómodos, tal vez con una suave manta alrededor.  
El pensamiento de un cálido edredón y los brazos de su amor envolviéndolo lo hizo más consciente del aire acondicionado en la sala, provocando un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Yami se dio cuenta de inmediato — /¿Algo está mal, _habibi?/_

El menor negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos — /Nada, solo que esta sala está un poco vacía y se siente más frío de lo usual/ —explicó. El mayor rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta, como no tenía mangas, la colocó sobre Yugi como una manta en lugar de ponérsela, aunque el oji-amatista se negó un poco — /¡Yami, no es necesario! Y sé que toleras el frío menos que yo/ —lo miró con ojos preocupados.

— /No te preocupes, mi luz. Estoy bien así/ —lo abrazó suavemente — /aunque no me quejaré si quieres acercarte más~/ —tarareó con un tono sensual que hizo ruborizar un poco a Yugi.

El _hikari,_ sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de Yami, hasta que ambos hallaron una posición cómoda.

— /Deberíamos hacer esto en casa alguna vez/ —murmuró casualmente el menor, acariciando distraídamente los brazos que lo acunaban.

Yami tarareó en acuerdo. Ocasionalmente habría acompañado a su _hikari_ en desveladas nocturnas, bien fuera para ver una serie, una película o jugar un videojuego; se sentarían uno junto al otro, obligándose a ignorar el doloroso anhelo por la atención y el afecto del otro mientras disfrutaban del poco contacto que podían permitirse.

No habían hecho nada como eso desde que habían regresado. Ahora, Yami realmente lo estaba esperando con ansias.

— /Me encantaría/ 

Una hora después, las luces en la sala se encendieron mientras los créditos corrían a velocidad por la pantalla, haciendo casi imposible leer algo correctamente. 

Yugi y Yami se soltaron con renuencia. El menor ocultó un bostezo tras su mano, se había sentido tan cómodo.

Joey y Tristán iban comentando en voz alta la película mientras salían de la fría sala de cine. Una vez fuera, Yugi se estremeció ligeramente, aliviado con el cambio de temperatura.

Tea lo notó — ¿Todo bien, Yugi?

—Sí, solo tenía un poco de frío al final —desestimó el menor, sacándose la chaqueta que su _yami_ le había colocado.

La castaña asintió comprensiva —sí, yo también lo sentí —la chica había llevado una sudadera atada a la cintura, y ahora la llevaba puesta.

El oji-vino se re-colocó la prenda antes de tomar las manos de su luz entre las suyas, frotándolas suavemente. Yugi le dio una sonrisa amorosa en respuesta.

Duke, Tea, Tristán y Joey jadearon ligeramente al ver pequeños destellos de luz y sombras alrededor de las manos unidas.

—Chicos, un poco de cuidado con los trucos mágicos —siseó Tea, echando un vistazo alrededor, por suerte, nadie les estaba poniendo atención.

— ¿Qué? —inconsciente del detalle, Yugi ladeó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia sus manos — ¡Oh! Lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta —con un leve rubor, frunció el ceño en concentración, y las pequeñas chispas desaparecieron.

—Me disculpo —añadió también Yami, aunque estaba riéndose entre dientes.

Salieron al pasillo general, de vuelta a las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Cada vez que se toman las manos brillan como luces de fiesta? —curioseó Joey, reclinándose contra un costado de las escaleras eléctricas.

—No es solo por tocarnos —Yami negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió esta vez Tea.

—Es… un poco difícil de explicar —se apresuró Yugi, dándole un sutil empujón a Yami.

Los otros cuatro adolescentes entendieron que no iban a elaborar más al respecto y tuvieron que dejar el tema, intercambiando miradas llenas de confusión y curiosidad.

Después de eso, Tea y Duke los arrastraron de tienda en tienda. Joey y Tristán los seguían a regañadientes y aburridos, escabulléndose de vez en cuando, mientras la chica, el pelinegro y el oji-vino iban de aquí para allá eligiendo prendas para probarse y accesorios para comprar. Incluso Yugi tomó algunas cosas para sí mismo.  
El oji-amatista no podía negar que le resultó divertido, en un principio, ver a su _yami_ deambular por los pasillos de ropa, mirando de un lado a otro con curiosidad y comparando prendas que llamaban su atención, pero en su mayoría le causaba ternura.

— ¿Qué piensas de esto? —Yami le mostró a su luz una chaqueta de cuero con algunas correas, accesorios metálicos de color plateado, y grabados en la prenda que solo se veían cuando la luz le daba adecuadamente. 

El menor se mordió el labio para no reír cuando notó a Duke haciendo puchero por no haber alcanzado la exquisita prenda primero. Se inclinó hacia la oreja del mayor, cuidando de que nadie pudiera ver lo que había su boca —creo que se te vería increíble, _Koi_ —susurró antes de presionar un par de besos debajo y a un lado de su oreja, sonriendo cuando lo sintió temblar y escuchó un pequeño gruñido deslizándose en su vínculo mental.

Yami tuvo que poner todo su autocontrol en no besarlo en ese mismo instante. Especialmente cuando sintió los labios y dientes del menor trazando cuidadosamente la línea de su mandíbula antes de apartarse.

Casi dos horas más tarde, y con una considerable cantidad de bolsas encima, los seis se movieron hacia la plaza de comidas para el almuerzo. El lugar estaba más o menos lleno, a partes iguales, con gente de traje -que probablemente trabajaba en la zona- y adolescentes que seguramente disfrutaban de sus vacaciones igual que ellos; no obstante, lograron hallar una mesa.

Yugi no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Yami juguetear con el aparatito que indicaba cuando su comida estaba lista, mientras charlaba con Duke sobre la nueva expansión que estaba desarrollando para su juego.   
Tuvo que morderse los labios, de hecho, cuando el aparatito zumbó, indicando que podían recoger su comida, y Yami casi saltó en su lugar, soltando la cosa. Joey se rió con menos disimulo y atrapó el objeto que zumbaba y se iluminaba antes de levantarse con Duke y Tristán para recoger los almuerzos.

El oji-amatista casi arrulló de ternura, ¡su _yami_ se había sonrojado! Era una visión realmente inusual, y se aseguró de agradecer mentalmente -y aparte de su vínculo- a los Dioses por poder verlo.

— /No te preocupes, _Koi,_ nadie más se dio cuenta/ —bromeó gentilmente, para no apenarlo más.

— /Tea me sigue mirando/ —contestó con ligera vergüenza y mortificación en su tono.

Yugi desvió sus ojos morados hacia la castaña en cuestión, descubriendo que sí, la chica estaba mirando a su _yami_ , probablemente con la misma mirada enternecida y cautivada que Yugi había tenido. Sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago pero lo ignoró rápidamente cuando la cabeza de su pareja cayó sobre su hombro.  
Un suave y placentero escalofrío recorrió al más bajo cuando el rostro de su otra mitad se ocultó en su cuello, proporcionando un toque ligero con la punta de la nariz, y la respiración del otro sensibilizando la piel.

El oji-amatista no sabía si Yami se estaba desquitando, o no, lo que había hecho más temprano en la tienda de ropa, pero ahí lo tenía, luchando contra un sonrojo.

—Yami, me estás haciendo cosquillas —resopló en voz alta, cuando obtuvo más de lo que podía soportar -en público, al menos- del aliento de su _yami_ acariciándole el cuello… y en realidad empezaba a provocarle cosquillas.

El oji-vino se sorprendió ligeramente que el reproche no se transmitiera por su vínculo, hasta que lo escuchó contener la risa. Levantó la cabeza del cuello de su luz, solo para pasar a apoyar la mejilla contra su hombro —lo siento, pero te sientes tan cómodo.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse —corrigió el menor, levantando una mano para dejar que la yema de sus dedos acariciaran la mandíbula del oji-vino.

Yami cerró los ojos y sonrió con deleite.

Tea, mientras tanto, no sabía si perderse en la expresión del oji-vino, o poner atención a lo que hacían los dedos de Yugi (¿Qué? Podría ser información útil en algún momento) o voltear a ver por qué diablos los chicos tardaban tanto con la comida.

No se había decidido cuando las bandejas con platos, cubiertos y bebidas fueron colocados en la mesa. Saltó unos centímetros de su silla y patearía cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

— ¿Todo bien, Atem? —Joey preguntó al ver a sus mejores amigos medio acurrucados — ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Mm? —Yami parpadeó lentamente. El olor de la comida lo motivó a moverse, pero una parte de él quería quedarse un poco más dónde estaba, por lo menos mientras los demás se organizaban en la mesa —oh, no. Fue solo que estar en el cine me adormiló un poco, se me olvidó mientras estábamos en las tiendas, pero ahora volvió.

Yugi le dio una suave mirada, acariciando estaba vez su mejilla con dos dedos —te entiendo. Podemos tomar una siesta en cuanto volvamos a casa, antes de ayudar al abuelo con la tienda ¿Te parece?

— ¿Una siesta los dos? Eso suena muy bien, _hikari_ —una mano de Yami alcanzó el hombro de Yugi, dónde se estaba apoyando, y acarició el bíceps sobre la tela antes de sentarse correctamente.

—De acuerdo. Es todo, me disculpo si sueno grosero o lo que sea pero necesito preguntar —Duke soltó de repente, apuntando al par de tricolores con un batido grande en tonos rosado y crema. Los aludidos parpadearon, sorprendidos por el repentino arrebato del oji-esmeralda, pero solo asintieron —nosotros entendemos… más o menos… el asunto suyo de 'almas afines' y 'yami/hikari' y sus cosas de magia egipcia antigua —Joey y Tristán parecían de acuerdo con el pelinegro pendientes de lo que fueran a responder en consecuencia. Tea solo miraba a todas partes, esperando que nadie más los oyera, rezando para que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante y preguntándose qué diablos era lo que iba a decir Duke —pero queremos saber —hizo un gesto con la mano, aún con su batido, para señalar a Joey y a Tristán — ¿Dónde los deja eso? ¿Mejores amigos, hermanos, algo más…?

—Devlin ¿Qué diablos-? —se atoró la castaña.

Las mejillas de Yugi estaban ligeramente rojas. Se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento a su _yami._

—Bueno… para empezar —habló Yami, después de un tensó minuto de silencio, teniendo el permiso de su luz —no es solo "almas afines". Yugi y yo somos _almas gemelas_. Estábamos destinados a conocernos, destinados a ser.

— ¿Destinados a ser…?

Yugi retomó, colocando una mano sobre la del oji-vino —entiendo a dónde vas Duke, y sí, Yami y yo somos pareja —Yami entrelazó sus dedos, como dándole énfasis a la declaración, pero en realidad fue una reacción automática.

Lo que sí hizo, **muy** conscientemente, fue presionar un beso en la mejilla de Yugi, muy cerca de los labios.

Todo eso, en conjunto, desencadenó diferentes reacciones.  
Tea, por ejemplo, se quedó congelada, el tenedor con una pieza de pollo apanado se le cayó de la mano.  
Duke golpeó ligeramente la mesa con la palma de la mano, exclamando algo que sonó a "lo sabía" aunque no sé escuchó muy bien junto con las voces de Joey y Tristán diciendo algo sobre una apuesta.

Yugi casi estaba echando humo por las orejas.   
Yami se encogió de hombros y presionó otro beso en la mejilla de su luz antes de tomar el primer sorbo del batido de frutas que Yugi había elegido para él.

—Mm~ esto sabe muy bien. Siempre sabes que elegir para mí, _habibi_ —comentó antes de tomar algo de la comida. 

Yugi, sabiamente, se quedó callado y empezó a comer su propia comida, sabiendo que probablemente se enredaría con su propia lengua si intentaba formular alguna palabra.

  
.  
.

**Habibi: mi amor/amado (para hombre)**

***Técnicamente, para Malik, sería alrededor de la una de la madrugada cuando está texteando con Yugi y Ryou.**


End file.
